Una Historia de coincidencias AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Las coincidencias, si son demasiadas, hay que tomarlas en cuenta... Ese sería el resumen de este fic corto. Solo serán diez encuentros en distintos sitios de dos personas mas distitintas aun, Ron y Hermione.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, solo y exclusivamente mía. Pero ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella me pertenecen, y todos sabeis que son propiedad de JK. Rowling, y de esa mente suya que tantos buenos momentos me hizo pasar... Gracias por prestarmelos Jo...**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos chicas que me apoyaron mucho en mi otro fic... a vosotras, Riswe y Copia Pirata... me disteis muchos ánimos y no dejasteis que me rindiese... **

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Que Ronald Weasley es el hijo de uno de los ejecutivos mas acaudalados e importantes de Londres, es bien sabido por todos.

Que su forma de disfrutar la vida se basa en una noche de juerga con una copa y una mujer hermosa a su lado, no extraña a nadie que lo conozca.

Y si para colmo lo acompaña su inseparable compañero de correrías Cormac McLaggen, entonces señoras y señores que tiemble la ciudad…

Que Hermione Granger es la profesora de uno de los colegios mas exclusivos e importantes de Londres, es bien sabido por todos.

Que su forma de disfrutar la vida se basa en una noche de tranquilidad con un buen libro y su gato persa durmiendo sobre su regazo, no extraña a nadie que la conozca.

Y si para colmo la acompaña su inseparable compañero de piso Harry Potter, entonces señoras y señores que tiemble… bueno, en este caso solo tiemblan las paredes de su apartamento cada vez que pasa el tren de cercanías.

La pregunta es muy sencilla… ¿Qué puede llevar a dos personas tan dispares como Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger a enamorarse perdidamente?

La respuesta es más sencilla aún… Una serie de coincidencias. Porque esta amigos y amigas, es simplemente una historia de coincidencias que irán creando una hermosa historia de amor.

* * *

**Hola regresé con esta pequeña historia que no pensé publicar aquí pero que finalmente lo hice.**

**No os asusteis de la personalidad que Ron mostrará en los dos o tres primeros capítulos. Yo amo a este personaje y jamás le daría la personalidad de Draco ni de nadie que no fuese él. Pero el personaje actua asi al principio por algo (quizas no esta justificado su forma de actuar pero, si seguis la historia en la cuarta coincidencia... sabreis porque oculta el ser encantador que vive en él) **

**Gracias a aquellos/as que se atrevan a seguir leyendo algo mío a pesar de ser historias fuera del mundo de JK Rowling, a la que adoro.**

**María.**


	2. En el parque

**Primera coincidencia: **_**En el parque**_

Ron, uno de los jóvenes londinenses con mayor proyección de futuro gracias en parte a su acaudalado padre, maldecía a diestro y siniestro soltando sapos y culebras por sus tentadores labios, mientras daba patadas a la rueda de un despampanante descapotable beige. La culpa la tenía Cormac como siempre. Miles de veces había pensado en cambiar de mejor amigo, pero Cormac era un compañero de juerga excelente y eso suplía cualquier otro defecto. Ron dejó de golpear el coche y frustrado se pasó la mano por su rojo cabello. Se suponía que un coche tan exclusivo como ese no debía dejarle tirado a la primera de cambio, pero este se había permitido el lujo de hacerlo y precisamente en el peor momento. Ron casi enterraba la luz azul de sus ojos entre los parpados mirando al coche con resentimiento. Se quitó la chaqueta, corría el mes de Junio y empezaba a hacer calor a pesar de que había llovido la noche anterior. Se arremangó las mangas de su camisa de seda azul y sacó con rabia el teléfono móvil de su pantalón.

- Maldita sea, este trasto es una mierda Cormac.

- _¿Qué dices? Es un último modelo, me costó una pasta_ – Protestó su amigo al otro lado.

- Exacto es una mierda de último modelo. Acaba de dejarme tirado en un parque que ni aparece en el mapa de la ciudad, en medio de un barrio sucio y horrible… ¿Sabes? Deberías venir a buscarme – Le exigió sintiendo un repelús sacudir su cuerpo cuando recorrió la zona con los ojos.

- _¡Estás loco Ron! Tengo una reunión en media hora, apáñatelas._

Ron frunció los labios y cerró de golpe el teléfono sin despedirse de su amigo.

Cormac le había prestado el coche aquella tarde porque tenía una cita con una chica y el suyo estaba en la estación de limpieza y aun no habían terminado con él. El pelirrojo miró su exclusivo reloj de pulsera…

- ¡Maldita sea! Llego tarde – Exclamó volviendo a patear la rueda del descapotable.

Al poner de nuevo su pie en el suelo metió el zapato en un charco y lo sacó lleno de barro. Ron cerró los ojos y respiró lenta y profundamente intentando serenarse. Pero estaba demasiado enfadado y la hiperventilación no causaba el efecto deseado. De pronto notó caer algo frío sobre su espalda, se giró y pudo ver como una chica con una larga, espesa y enmarañada cabellera cobriza estaba metida en un charco empapada y se levantaba con dificultad, después de haber caído en él con su bicicleta.

- ¡Oh Cielos! Lo lamento – Dijo la joven que estaba hecha un desastre, mojada y cubierta de barro.

- ¡Que lo lamentas!... ¿Sabes cuanto me ha costado esta camisa? Es de seda natural – Vociferó el pelirrojo que notaba como su mal humor iba en aumento.

La joven lo miró con la boca abierta estupefacta ante lo grosero que estaba siendo aquel chico, era un idiota engreído. Su camisa tenía apenas un par de manchas del lodo que había salpicado con su caída, sin embargo ella estaba calada hasta los huesos.

- ¿Sabes? No suelo caerme a propósito de las bicicletas y mucho menos en los charcos para ponerme como una sopa…

- Pues deberías mirar por donde vas ¡Maldita sea! – La interrumpió Ron mientras se tiraba del hombro de la camisa y se retorcía como un gusano para ver el alcance de la tragedia.

La muchacha de cabello castaño abrió la boca aun más indignada, y luego entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios furiosa.

- Oye ¿porqué no haces algo útil y me dices cuando demonios pasa un maldito taxi por aquí?... Llevo más de media hora aquí tirado y no ha pasado ni uno… ¡Ni uno solo!... ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que acaso vivís en la jungla?

Hermione intentó controlar su furia hacia aquel estúpido y repelente niño rico, y preguntó.

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

- Eso no te importa, pero sí resulta que tengo bastante prisa – Contestó el pelirrojo de malos modos.

- Pues si quieres te presto mi bicicleta – Añadió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Los azules ojos de Ron chispearon de rabia mientras levantaba el labio superior a modo de desprecio.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

La chica arqueó las cejas desafiante.

-¡Hermione! – La voz de un muchacho hizo que los dos se girasen hacia él.

- Hola Harry – Saludó ella.

- Te volviste a caer… esta máquina endiablada acabará contigo algún día si sigues empeñada en montarla – Añadió Harry sacando la bicicleta del charco - ¿Algún problema Hermione? – Preguntó al notar la tensión que había entre los dos jóvenes.

- No, ninguno. A este tipo se le ha quedado parado el coche y busca un taxi.

- Pues mala suerte tío, por aquí pasan muy pocos taxis no es una buena zona. Deberías llamar por teléfono a uno, será más rápido.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – Preguntó Ron mirando atónito al muchacho moreno y con gafas que lo observaba con una sonrisa amigable en los labios.

- Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger… ¿Y tú eres…? – Se presentó alargándole la mano.

Ron se abstuvo de estrecharla porque Harry se había manchado de lodo al recoger la bicicleta de su amiga.

- No veo el motivo por el que daba decirte como me llamo – Atajó Ron.

Hermione miró con resentimiento al pelirrojo y Harry al notar el motivo por el cual no le daba el apretón, se encogió de hombros y sin darle mayor importancia se limpió la mano en el pantalón dejándolo en él sendas manchas de color marrón. Ron se giró dándoles la espalda, sacó nuevamente su teléfono móvil y llamó a un taxi.

- Vayámonos Harry, aquí no hay nada mas que hacer – Apuntó Hermione con la rabia hacia el pelirrojo hirviendo en su interior.

El joven se giró de nuevo y los contempló mientras se alejaban de él. Harry llevaba la bicicleta de la chica, y ella luchaba desesperadamente por despegar la camiseta mojada que se empeñaba en ceñirse a su cuerpo. Ron sonrió y rodó los ojos.

Hermione caminaba junto a su amigo sin decir nada, estaba furiosa. Harry había decidido no iniciar una conversación sobre lo sucedido porque veía como su amiga prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas.

- Su nombre… - Musitó Hermione - ¿Cómo si nos importara?

Harry abrió entonces la boca para comentar algo al respecto, pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo porque Hermione volvió a hablar de nuevo.

- Es un idiota… ¿Qué se cree?... Odio a esa gente… ¡Ahhhhh! – Gritó de pronto, Harry dio un respingo – Si pudiese ahora mismo le diría cuatro cosas a la cara… ¡Que demonios! – Exclamó y se dio la vuelta repentinamente caminando hacia Ron a grandes zancadas, dejando a Harry clavado en el suelo sin atreverse a detenerla.

Ron miró nuevamente su reloj, resopló y se rascó el cogote. Hacía casi una hora que debía estar con su cita de ensueño. Levantó la vista, y al hacerlo vio como Hermione avanzaba a pasos agigantados plantándose delante de él con las mejillas tan rojas que parecían a punto de estallarle.

- Eres un idiota redomado, un ser estúpido e insufrible… La gente como tú me da asco – Levantó el dedo índice amenazante - y te digo una cosa _chico desconocido del que ni siquiera me apetece saber el nombre_, ¡Este mundo sería maravilloso si gente como tú no estuviese en él!

Los ojos pardos de la muchacha adquirieron en un solo instante cientos de matices diferentes. Tomó aire y lo expulsó de una sola vez, aliviada por haberle dicho a ese engreído las cuatro cosas que necesitaba. Orgullosa de sí misma, se giró dispuesta a alejarse nuevamente de él.

- Mi nombre es Ron Weasley – Dijo el pelirrojo con voz seca.

Hermione se detuvo y sin girarse añadió.

- Eres un idiota redomado Ron Weasley – Y se marchó igual que había llegado, a grandes zancadas.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía como la joven seguía luchando incansablemente por separar la terca camiseta mojada de su delgado y bien formado cuerpecillo.

* * *

**Hola, bueno quien conoce mi forma de escribir sabe que siempre he hecho capítulos largos pero este fic no es así. En cuanto a Ron, no os fieis de esa personalidad, pronto sabreís porqué ha decidido esconder lo encantador que hay en él, pero no podrá esconderlo por mucho tiempo mas...**

**Por cierto, la amistad entre Cormac y Ron... bueno no todas las amistades son sinceras y a veces es pura conveniencia...**

**Gracias por leerlo, eso significa que superasteis el prólogo.**

**Besos, **

**María.**


	3. En la fábrica de juguetes

**Segunda coincidencia: **_**En la fábrica de juguetes.**_

Que aquella mañana se preveía realmente aburrida era algo que Ron tenía asimilado desde hacía una semana, cuando le notificaron que un grupo de alumnos de una prestigiosa escuela de Londres (donde él había estudiado de niño), visitaría las instalaciones de la fábrica de juguetes, de la que él era el director y que pertenecía a la cadena de negocios empresariales que poseía su familia. Lidiar durante horas con treinta niños endiablados y sus correspondientes profesores era algo que no le apetecía en absoluto, por ese motivo caminaba con desgana por el pasillo principal de las oficinas de la fábrica en dirección donde aguardaban, algo impacientes, los pequeños visitantes. Detrás de él, su secretaria intentaba seguirle el paso mientras ojeaba una agenda. La muchacha tenía la fea costumbre de pegarse demasiado al joven y eso lo exasperaba en extremo.

- Mirtle aléjate un poco ¿Quieres?... pareces mi maldita sombra.

La joven desaceleró el paso, y se mantuvo a un par de metros de distancia de Ron y de su mal humor.

Mientras caminaba hacia lo que se suponía una gran tortura inquisitoria, Ron se acomodaba la chaqueta y ladeaba el cuello de izquierda a derecha para relajarse, ensayando durante todo el trayecto la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Pronto los divisó al final de la galería, no era muy difícil hacerlo porque un grupo de niños de entre seis y ocho años correteaban mientras sus estresados profesores intentaban que mantuviesen una ordenada fila. La directora del colegio vio al joven de inmediato y se puso rígida como un palo. Ron se acercó a ella y le estrechó suavemente la mano, esbozando una cautivadora sonrisa que disfrazaba el fastidio que le causaba todo aquello.

- Buenos días, espero que se acuerde de mi Señor Weasley, soy Minerva Mcgonagall, la directora del colegio Hogwarts.

- Buenos días Señora Mcgonagall, por supuesto que la recuerdo, es un placer tenerlos en nuestras instalaciones – Mintió, pero nadie lo notó.

Uno de los profesores, que resultó ser el mismo chico moreno y con gafas que recogió la bicicleta del charco aquel día en el parque, le dio unos golpecitos con el codo a su compañera, que no era otra que la misma chica de cabello cobrizo, Hermione.

- Le presentaré a dos de mis mejores profesores – Dijo Mcgonagall acercándose a ellos – El Señor Potter y la Señorita Granger.

- Un placer – Saludó correctamente Ron, estrechando la mano de un estupefacto Harry e hizo lo mismo con Hermione, que no salía de su asombro.

La directora del colegio carraspeó al ver que la joven no respondía al saludo del pelirrojo y Hermione al escuchar la sonora advertencia de la anciana mujer, salió de su trance y estrechó la mano aun tendida del muchacho. Un extraño estremecimiento sacudió la espina dorsal de ambos y separaron las manos instintivamente, como si se estuviesen quemando.

- Si son tan amables de acompañarme les mostraré todos los entresijos de esta fábrica.

Ron caminó delante junto a la directora, y Mirtle lo seguía muy de cerca olvidándose nuevamente de que aquello molestaba sobremanera a su jefe. Detrás de la secretaria, andaba la casi ordenada fila de los pequeños, y por último Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?... ¿Es idiota? – Preguntó la chica a su amigo – No puedo creer que no nos haya reconocido, solo han pasado un par de semanas.

- Esta gente tiende a olvidar aquello que no le interesa o no le reporta beneficios. Supongo que nosotros no reunimos ninguno de esos dos requisitos – Observó Harry con una sonrisa - ¡Eh tú, Creevey! Vuelve a la fila.

Hermione se resistía a creerlo. Ese chico, que ahora más que nunca era un idiota redomado, se había olvidado por completo de ella. Y no es que eso le importara, le traía sin cuidado, pero ese joven petulante había sido un absoluto grosero aquel día y ella le había dicho sus 'cuatro cosas, a la cara'… al menos eso sí debería recordarlo. Resopló malhumorada y siguió caminando junto a Harry, que ya había logrado que el pequeño Nigel regresase a su fila.

- Como podéis observar – Dijo Ron en voz alta cuando llegaron al final del largo pasillo – Ahí abajo es donde se ensamblan los juguetes, los niños pueden hacer un semicírculo para verlo mejor.

Harry intentó que los niños se dispersaran en un semicírculo alrededor de una barandilla para que pudiesen asomarse al metacrilato que rodeaba el lugar. Los alumnos miraban hacia abajo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Ron los observó unos instantes y le pareció divertido. Harry se colocó en uno de los extremos del semicírculo y Hermione lo hizo al otro. La joven miraba con interés como en el piso inferior de la fábrica los trabajadores y las máquinas se coordinaban para ensamblar las extremidades y las cabezas de las muñecas y los robots, y al final el juguete aparecía por la última cinta transportadora completamente terminado.

- Casi no te reconocí sin tu camiseta mojada.

La joven notó como el corazón le daba un brinco y con los ojos abiertos como platos se giró hacia la persona que había hablado. Ron la miraba con una sonrisa enloquecedora dibujada en su casi perfecto rostro. El cabello rojo como el fuego y aparentemente desordenado le caía sobre uno de sus azules y profundos ojos… Era la primera vez que Hermione se fijaba en que aquel chico era realmente guapo y muy alto.

- Es incómodo ir mojada a todos lados – Ironizó ella sin saber porqué demonios había dicho una frase tan estúpida.

La sonrisa de Ron dejó de ser cautivadora, y se volvió socarrona.

- Señor…

El pelirrojo dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, donde una niña tiraba insistentemente de su chaqueta mirándolo con los ojitos oscuros muy brillantes.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo él con una voz tan dulce que llamó la atención de Hermione.

- Usted tiene muchas muñecas ¿verdad?... podría darme una…

- ¡Oh, Lydia!... Eso es de mala educación, solo hemos venido a verlas… Discúlpala Ron.

Ron volvió a mirar a la niña y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres una?

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente ignorando la mirada de reprobación de su profesora.

- ¡Mirtle! – Gritó, la muchacha acudió al instante. Hermione enarcó una ceja ante la actitud sumisa de la secretaria – Traiga una muñeca para cada niña, y un robot para cada niño.

- Pero Señor Weasley, eso no estaba dentro de lo que estipula la agenda – Apuntó la muchacha mirando su cuaderno y hablando en voz baja.

- ¡Maldita sea!... Haz lo que te digo – Vociferó Ron perdiendo la paciencia, solía perderla con mucha facilidad cuando se trataba de Mirtle.

La joven se puso rígida como un palo y salió disparada, desapareciendo. Hermione que lo había presenciado todo en primera fila, se sintió algo incómoda con la situación… ¿Por qué ese chico siempre parecía estar de mal humor? El pelirrojo se alejó de ella caminando hacia la directora para informarle que cada niño recibiría un juguete obsequio de la dirección de la fábrica. La profesora Mcgonagall se entusiasmó mucho y comunicó la noticia a los niños que de inmediato comenzaron a dar brincos de alegría. Ron sonrió ampliamente ante el entusiasmo que demostraban los pequeños, Hermione no conseguía apartar los ojos de él. Si no fuera porque su aspecto era el mismo y su nombre también, juraría que aquel chico no era la misma persona desagradable y presuntuosa con la que tuvo la desgracia de coincidir en aquel parque.

Mirtle volvió acompañada de uno de los obreros que empujaba un carro repleto de cajas de juguetes.

- Uno para cada uno Justin – Le ordenó Ron al muchacho, y éste comenzó a repartirlos entre los niños que alborotaban y se apilaban deseosos de tener entre sus manos el obsequio.

Ron los contemplaba disfrutando inconscientemente de la felicidad de aquellos mocosos. La niña, que minutos antes le había pedido la muñeca, se acercó a él y tiró nuevamente de su chaqueta.

- Gracias señor… - Dijo mostrándole su juguete.

Ron le sonrió con ternura y la pequeña regresó con su grupo de entusiasmados compañeros.

Hermione notó como le subía la temperatura en las mejillas, tuvo que respirar profundamente al notar como le faltaba el oxígeno. Se sintió ridícula, y lentamente se acercó a él hasta colocarse justo a su lado.

- Tengo que disculparme contigo por haberte llamado idiota redomado aquella vez… – Ron la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa de infarto –…ahora solo me pareces idiota.

Ron rió, y ella se alejó lentamente caminando al encuentro de un muy estresado Harry.

* * *

**Hola, **

**Gracias por los comentarios, Mely Weasley, Laraherm (Hola mi pitonisa), Riswe y Copia Pirata (Os mereceis mas que nadie este fic, me alegro que os haya hecho ilusión)**

**Espero que os haya gustado la segundas veís, Ron comienza a subir en la escala de valores de Hermione...**

**besos.**

**María**

**PD: Lo de Mirttle, bueno antes de fantasma fue humana no? Fuera de bromas, la escogí a ella porque es la gran olvidada de los fics y merecía salir aunque solo fuese un rato en alguno de ellos...**


	4. En el restaurante

**Tercera coincidencia: **_**En el restaurante**_

- Estás preciosa – Exclamó Harry cuando la vio vestida para su cena.

- Gracias intento estar a la altura de mi acompañante… ¿Crees que podré pasar por uno de ellos?

- Sin duda Hermione, vas a impresionar a esa panda de estirados ricachones… En serio, no puedo creer que aun vayas a cenar con uno de ellos. Creí que los odiabas – Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Solo a los idiotas redomados.

Harry rió y Hermione también.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Pasaba cerca de la floristería de Neville y entré a saludarlo. Estaba haciendo unos centros de flores preciosos para una boda y entonces apareció él, buscando un ramo de rosas rojas para su madre… Como Neville estaba ocupado, me pidió que lo atendiera, ya sabes lo que me gusta ayudarlo a confeccionar ramos – Hermione narraba todo eso mientras se colocaba unos discretos aretes de plata – Debió quedarse impresionado con mi obra porque después de charlar un rato conmigo me invitó a cenar con unos amigos.

- Lo que me cuesta creer es que aceptaras.

- Pues sí aun lo estoy pensando, supongo que el tipo es demasiado atractivo para decirle que no… o yo no tuve un buen día. La cosa es que dije que sí y bueno, tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de cenar en un restaurante de lujo después de hoy…

Harry sonrió levemente. Hermione se acercó a él y le agarró las manos.

- Harry hoy es sábado, deberías salir tú también. No te martirices mas por lo de Cho, hace meses que terminó.

Harry apartó las manos de las de su amiga y suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar que aun me duela… Está bien, llamaré a Neville, tal vez salga con él y Hannah a tomar unas cervezas.

- ¡Buen plan… mejor que el mío! – Exclamó Hermione besándolo en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo se llama el tipo de las flores? – Preguntó Harry mientras sacaba del joyerito de Hermione unos pendientes con una circonita en forma de lágrima y extendiéndolos hacia ella – Mejor estos.

- ¿De veras? – Harry asintió, Hermione agarró los pendientes y se quito los aretes de plata – No recuerdo su apellido – Harry arqueó una ceja reticente – Pero su nombre era… Cormac.

Efectivamente, Cormac Mclaggen era terriblemente guapo y educado, tanto que a Hermione comenzó a fastidiarle sobremanera eso de que constantemente le abriese la puerta del coche, del restaurante, le apartase la silla para que se sentara… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ese tipo pensaba que era manca o qué? ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI por el amor de Dios!... Sin embargo Hermione aceptaba resignada cada gesto caballeroso del joven con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

- ¿Estas cómoda?... – Le preguntó por tercera vez en quince minutos que llevaban en el restaurante, pero esa última vez añadió – Ron no debe tardar.

- ¿Ron?

- Sí, mi amigo. Vendrá con una chica pero no me preguntes quien, porque eso siempre es un misterio – Añadió Cormac sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos, perfectos y relucientes dientes.

- ¡¿Ron?! – Insistió Hermione con una terrible sospecha rondando su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No, nada… es que últimamente no hago más que tropezarme con ese nombre una y otra vez – Explicó Hermione al ver la cara de impaciencia de Cormac.

El muchacho rodó los ojos y decidió cambiar de conversación, pero en ese instante sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano entusiasmado.

- Ahí está.

Esa frase, corta y escueta, fue suficiente para que el corazón de Hermione diese un brinco. Lentamente y con la esperanza de estar equivocada, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde indicaba su acompañante, y entonces se desinfló como un globo… Era él, era el mismo tipo pelirrojo malhablado y de sonrisa insolente otra vez. Hermione arrugó el gesto, pero… ¡Por el amor de Dios!... ¿Quién iba a su lado?... ¿Eso era una mujer?... Aquella chica de cabellos lisos y dorados que lo acompañaba debía ser algo parecido a una diosa… no, algo más que eso, a un ángel del cielo.

- ¡Bon jour!

'_Perfecto'_, pensó. _'¡Un ángel del cielo francés!'_… Hermione se sintió pequeñita como una hormiga y más aun cuando advirtió nuevamente una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Ron.

- Hola Hermione… No dejas de perseguirme – Bromeó.

La joven no dijo nada, solo se limitó a levantar el labio superior y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Os conocéis? – Pregunto Cormac desconcertado y mirando de soslayo a la rubia acompañante de Ron.

- Sí, la chica de la bicicleta – Respondió Ron sin apartar sus insolentes ojos de Hermione.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Y ella es? – Inquirió McLaggen comiéndose con la mirada a la joven francesa.

- Hermione, Cormac… os presento a Fleur Delacour.

- Un placeg…

Hermione pasó la cena más horrible de su vida. Cormac solo tenía un tema de conversación… lo coches descapotables de último modelo, y además el tipo tenía un humor de perros, se enfadaba por cualquier cosa y continuamente competía con Ron por ser el centro de atención. Por otro lado, también tuvo que soportar como el pelirrojo idiota y Fleur estuvieron dándose comida y carantoñas durante toda la cena. Hermione necesitaba salir de allí, le dolían las comisuras de los labios de mostrar sonrisas falsas intentando agradar a su vacío acompañante, y no sabía muy bien porqué, pero le molestaba demasiado lo acaramelado que estaba Ron con aquel ángel del cielo francés.

Por suerte para Hermione todo tiene un final, y la cena no fue una excepción. Pero entonces a Ron se le ocurrió una _'maravillosa'_ idea, propuso continuar la velada tomando unas copas en un local de moda. Hermione estuvo a punto de negarse a acompañarlos, pero pensó que era injusto para Cormac dejarlo solo con ese par de melosos. De acuerdo el tipo era insoportable, pero la había tratado muy bien. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón, accedió a ir.

Cuando llegaron al exclusivo local, dos aparcacoches se llevaron sus respectivos vehículos y los cuatro accedieron al lugar.

La música estruendosa de aquel sitio molestaba enormemente a Hermione. Cormac había desaparecido. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra desde hacía media hora ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?... Hermione resopló fastidiada, porque llevaba el mismo tiempo sentada en un reservado, haciendo de sujeta velas del idiota redomado y su ángel francés, que parecía querer succionarle el hígado por la boca, aunque él no se quedaba atrás. Fantástico, al final la que estaba sola era ella, definitivamente ahora no había nada que pudiese solucionar que Cormac McLaggen le caía realmente mal.

- ¡Eh, Ron!

La voz de la persona que lo llamaba fue lo suficientemente elevada para que Ron lo escuchara y decidiese apartar por fin sus labios de los de Fleur.

- Hola Bill – Lo saludó levantándose de golpe y estrechándole la mano.

Hermione se fijó en aquel joven, se parecía tremendamente a Ron, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber porqué.

- Chicas, os presento a mi hermano mayor Bill, ellas son Fleur y Hermione.

- Encantado – Saludó educadamente Bill dando sendos besos en el dorso de la mano de las muchachas – Siempre tan bien acompañado hermanito… Tú dos y yo ninguna.

Hermione abrió la boca para puntualizar la observación de Bill, pero el joven continuó hablando y Hermione cerró la boca.

- ¿Qué te parece si te robo a una de ellas? – Preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia Fleur, que sonrió halagada.

Ron se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase en absoluto. Hermione lo miró con recelo y bufó. La chica francesa se levantó y caminó junto a Bill hacia la pista central de la discoteca.

'_Muy bien'_, pensó Hermione _'Ahora sí es el momento para largarme de aquí' _

Tomó aire, y decidió contar hasta tres para emprender su retirada… Una… dos…

- ¿Quieres bailar?

'_¡Mierda!'_… Solo faltaba decir… ¡Tres!

- No sé bailar – Contestó con voz seca.

- Yo tampoco.

Ron se había puesto frente a ella y le tendía la mano. Hermione escuchó la música que surgía de los altavoces. Era un tema marchoso, algo para no tener que bailar pegados, así que accedió (a regañadientes) y sujetó la mano de Ron que la condujo suavemente hasta la pista de baile. Nada mas llegar, el Disc Jokey cambió radicalmente el estilo musical y el romanticismo inundó el ambiente. Hermione cerró los ojos… ¡Maldita sea! Pero no tuvo tiempo de objetar nada porque Ron ya rodeaba su cintura con una de sus grandes manos. Hermione se quedó paralizada… incluso la sangre dejó de circular por sus venas.

- ¿Qué haces ahí quieta? Vamos, coloca tu mano sobre mi hombro – Le indicó frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione obedeció pensando aun que se equivocaba al no largarse de allí de inmediato. Ron comenzó a moverse por la pista y ella lo siguió. Se sentía rara, no era la primera vez que bailaba agarrada a un hombre, pero se sentía extraña con él. ¿Por qué aquel chico olía tan bien?... De repente sintió un calor sofocante, Ron con un rápido movimiento la había aproximado a su cuerpo y ella no luchaba por deshacerse de esa cercanía… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?... ¡Se sentía bien con el idiota!... Comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y su respiración se volvió agitada cuando notó el cálido aliento del chico acariciar su cuello, y aquel hombro fuerte e increíblemente bien formado…

- ¡No! – Exclamó separándose bruscamente de él - ¿Sabes?, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

Ron no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo porque ella había abandonado la pista como un rayo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la calle, fuera de la discoteca mientras se abanicaba con una mano, intentando sofocar el calor que estaba sintiendo, que él con su proximidad había logrado provocar en ella. Estiró el cuello impaciente para ver si pasaba algún taxi.

- ¿Te llevo a casa?

Hermione no se giró, sabia de sobra quién era el dueño de esa voz… Él, otra vez él.

- No, tomaré un taxi.

- No voy a permitir que hagas eso… ¡Eh… tú, chico!... Trae mi coche.

El aparcacoches salió disparado y regresó apenas dos interminables minutos después, tiempo en que ni Ron ni Hermione se dirigieron la palabra.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta del coche y dijo.

- De verdad no es necesario Ron…

- Sube – Exhortó él, y pasando por delante de ella sin detenerse a abrirle la puerta se metió en el auto.

Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sofocar la risa que le producía aquel chico insolente y descortés. En el fondo agradecía la desconsideración de Ron. Se abrió a sí misma la puerta del copiloto y entró en el coche. Ron puso el motor en marcha y juntos abandonaron el lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto, a excepción del momento en que Hermione le dio la dirección de su apartamento.

Cuando Ron detuvo el coche frente al portal de su piso, Hermione tomó aire y se dispuso a salir del vehículo diciendo.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué – Lo dijo serio sin las muestras de socarronería tan habituales en su rostro.

Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa y se giró para abandonar el coche, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque la mano de Ron se había posado sobre su brazo y se lo impedía.

- ¿Sabes?... Creo que tú y yo no comenzamos con buen pie… Tal vez deberíamos empezar de cero y así la próxima vez que coincidamos podremos mirarnos sin tanto resentimiento – Ron dejó de presionarle el brazo y le extendió la palma de la mano abierta – Hola, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sonrió, aquel chico además de ser un idiota estaba rematadamente loco. Decidió divertirse y seguirle el juego.

- Y el mío Hermione Granger.

- Un placer Hermione – Y le estrechó la mano con decisión.

La joven no contesto y Ron alzo una ceja reticente.

- Según el protocolo, ahora es cuando tú debes decir… _'El placer es mutuo Ron'_.

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente, pero ninguna palabra amable salió de su garganta. Se mordía el labio con fuerza ahogando la risa, y abriendo la puerta del coche salio al exterior. Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado.

Hermione comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el portal de su casa, sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto oyó de nuevo su nombre y se giró instintivamente. Ron la miraba con los brazos apoyados sobre el techo del coche.

- De veras es un placer haberte conocido Hermione – Y sus ojos azules centellearon.

- El placer es mutuo Ron – Dijo ella, y se giró desapareciendo dentro del edificio.

Ron dio unos golpecitos con las palmas de las manos sobre el techo del vehiculo sonriendo ampliamente, y subiéndose nuevamente a él, se alejó a mucha velocidad del lugar. Hermione salió justo a tiempo para ver como el muchacho doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista.

Entonces, rió sin reservas.

* * *

**Aqui está la tercera coincidencia espero de corazón que os haya gustado, agradezco de veras vuestros comentarios, me alegro que las coincidencias os esten gustando tanto, estan hechas desde el cariño a los personajes y con la única finalidad de entretener un poco...**

**Copia Pirata:** Jajaja Hola linda, bueno ya sabes el hombre y este caso al mujer es curiosa por naturaleza, pecaste. Estamos en paz, yo soy una asesina y tu una pecadora XD. Me encanta que te guste tanto la historia, y gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.

**Saralpp:** Hola, bueno me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vi que habías dejado rr en esta historia. De veras que me dio mucha alegria, eres una de mis autoras favoritas de . Me alegro que te gusten las coincidencias y espero que disfrutes de las diez... Un beso.

**Foaby:** Hola, ay lo siento, publiqué las primeras muy rápido. Soy muy impaciente jeje... pero no te preocupes tú lee a tu ritmo, ok? Gracias por hacerlo y por decir que intentarás dejarme tus comentarios... besos.

**MaKaRonHer:** Hola, Jajaja, tienes razón uno de tamaño natural sería lo mejor!, la niña fue tonta... gracias por seguir la historia, me alegro que te guste. besos

**Mely Weasley:** Hola, Hermione siempre tiene caracter, que bien que te guste la historia y que Ron también vaya subiendo en tu escala jaja... Un beso y mil gracias por seguir ahí y molestarte en dejar tu opinión

**Riswe:** Hola nena, ay imagínatelo. Ron acercándose a tu oído y diciciendo esa frase, a mí me da un infarto instantaneo jaja... Está bien, a mí me da igual donde dejes tus mensajes o leas los capis, lo importante es que te guste la historia.. besotes.

**susy snape: **Hola, sí, jaja buena definición Ron 'Troglodita' en el fondo siempre lo es jaj... gracias por dejar tu comentario y mucho mas por leer la historia, espero seguir viendote por aquí, besos.

**Laraherm:** Que te digo nena, pues que te quiero y eres la mejor, besotes pitonisa Lara.

**Subo la cuarta coincidencia pronto... prometido... besos**

**María**


	5. En el club de Golf

**Cuarta coincidencia: **_**En el club de Golf**_

No podía creer que Harry la hubiese llevado a un lugar como aquel. Hermione miraba la gran explanada de césped verde como si fuesen arenas movedizas… ¡Un campo de Golf!... Harry la había llevado a un campo de Golf, ¿Pero ni siquiera sabía que existían realmente hasta ese día? Se suponía que era su amigo del alma, casi un hermano, y de pronto la obliga a vestirse con ropa hortera y a llevar un, ¿palo? extraño con un extremo de metal para golpear una bola pequeñita, e introducirla en un agujero aun mas pequeño situado a metros de distancia… La razón por la que se encontraba allí en esa soleada mañana de Noviembre, se debía al hecho de que aquella única vez que Harry había salido a solas con Neville y Hannah trajo consecuencias… ¡Tres meses! Harry le había ocultado durante tres meses que tenía novia. Precisamente la conoció aquella noche. Se la había presentado Hannah y era una antigua compañera de universidad. En el fondo Hermione se alegraba mucho por su amigo, por fin se había librado del fatídico embrujo de Cho, su ex. Sin embargo Harry volvía a estar enamorado y eso era algo desastroso, porque cuando aquel chico de cabello desordenado se enamoraba, se volvía tonto, tonto de remate. Y solía vagabundear por la casa y el colegio lanzando suspiros al viento, y con una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro, además de tener que oír su nombre alrededor de dos billones de veces al día, que si Ginny por aquí, que si Ginny por allá… Eso exasperaba sobremanera a Hermione, pero lo que no lograba comprender era porque tanto misterio con la dichosa Ginny… Tal vez era muy fea, y por ello Harry la ocultaba, a fin de cuentas el amor es ciego. O quizás la chica era de las que le gusta disfrazarse de Princesa Mononoke y revolucionar el mundo con una catana. Sea como fuere lo cierto es que Harry le había ocultado sin motivo aparente su relación con esa chica durante tres meses y eso a Hermione le intrigaba demasiado. Por ello cuando su amigo le preguntó si le apetecía conocerla su respuesta fue un rotundo, sí. Y allí estaban los dos, a pleno sol en un extraño día de principios de Noviembre en medio de aquella extensión verde, con unos pantalones horribles de cuadros y un polo de Lacoste verde agua con una franja blanca en los cuellos y los puños… ridículos, absolutamente ridículos… Ese tipo de cosas eran las que confirmaban que cuando Harry Potter se enamoraba se volvía tonto de remate.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó el muchacho mientras intentaba sacar uno de los palos de la bolsa.

- No, ¿Tendría que estarlo?

- No lo sé.

Hermione resopló, lo dicho… tonto de remate.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó alguien detrás de ella.

Se le heló la sangre y se puso rígida como uno de esos palos de golf a los que miraba con antipatía. Aquella voz era inconfundible. Harry se giró y saludó con voz alegre.

- Hola Ginny… Ron, no sabía que vendrías.

- Se empeñó, es muy terco. Quería saber con que 'clase de energúmeno'… ¿Lo dijiste así, no Ron? estaba saliendo su hermanita pequeña… Hola mi amor.

La muchacha que había hablado se acercó a Harry, y le dio un corto y suave beso haciendo que el joven dejase escapar un suspiro más.  
Hermione aun no se había girado, no podía, tenía los pies clavado al césped, y notaba el corazón golpear con fuerza sobre su garganta.

- Ginny, te presento a mi mejor amiga, bueno casi como mi hermana… Hermione.

Ahora sí no le quedaba mas remedio que darse la vuelta, cerró los ojos y los abrió un instante antes de girarse completamente… Efectivamente, allí estaba él, con sus azules ojos escrutándola sin censura. Y a su lado, una joven que en un principio a Hermione no le pareció nada fea, y tampoco tenía aspecto de princesa de anime japonés.

- Hola Hermione, soy Ginny Weasley, es un placer… creo que Ron y tú ya os conocéis – Dijo la muchacha (que tenía el cabello del mismo color que su hermano), mientras le plantaba un par de besos en las mejillas a Hermione, que aun parecía petrificada.

- Sí, ya nos conocemos – Añadió ella con el rostro tan encendido que parecía a punto de estallar – No dejamos de coincidir, esto empieza a parecer una persecución.

- Quedamos en comenzar de nuevo ¿Recuerdas?... La última vez hasta estábamos encantados de conocernos – Comentó Ron con deje de cinismo en la voz.

Hermione mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro, pero distaba mucho de serlo. El comentario burlón de Ron la había irritado aun más de lo que ya estaba al llegar allí y agarrando a Harry bruscamente por un brazo, agregó.

- Disculpadnos un momento.

Arrastró a Harry unos metros de aquellas dos cabezas pelirrojas que se miraban encogiéndose de hombros, y a punto de echar humo por las orejas, dijo intentado no gritar.

- ¿Una Weasley? Por el amor de Dios Harry, con lo grande que es Londres… Y ahora… tú y ella…

- Fue una coincidencia – Acertó a decir el muchacho mientras observaba como el color de la cara de su amiga pasaba por miles de tonalidades.

- ¡Otra! Mi vida está llena de coincidencias con ese tipo… Cielos Harry, ahora vas y te enamoras precisamente de su hermana.

Harry se encogió de hombros y enarcó las cejas mostrando una sonrisa soñadora. Su expresión de felicidad y desinterés hacia su supuesta desgracia, consiguió aumentar el enfado garrafal de Hermione.

- Chicos – Ginny se había acercado a ellos – Creo que deberíamos empezar el juego.

- Tienes razón querida – Exclamó Harry dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione rodó los ojos y resopló con rabia.

- Muy bien – Dijo Ron que había notado lo fastidiada que estaba la joven y decidió divertirse un poco a su costa y señalándola con un dedo añadió – Que empiece ella.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y el pelirrojo esbozaba una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo.

_'Está bien'_pensó la joven _'no debe ser tan difícil, solo tengo que golpear la dichosa pelotita'_. Decidida se aproximó a la bola y la colocó sobre la base, luego acerco el extremó plateado del palo a ella. Tomó aire mientras notaba la burlona mirada de Ron clavada en su nuca, y tomando impulso levanto el palo y golpeó con fuerza. Pero el golpe fue al aire y el impulso hizo, que tras dos vueltas de campana sobre sí misma y casi dejar tuerto a Harry con el extremo del palo, terminara aterrizando de nalgas en el suelo… y la dichosa pelotita seguía en su sitio. Harry encogió el rostro, como si el golpe en el trasero se lo hubiese llevado él. Ginny ahogaba una risa por decoro, y al hacerlo le temblaba la barbilla, pero Ron rió a mandíbula batiente sin ningún tipo de carga de conciencia. El color del rostro de Hermione era difícil de definir, cualquiera de los siete colores del arco iris podía verse reflejado en su cara. Pero Hermione Granger era orgullosa y tenía mucha dignidad, y no iba a dejar que aquel patán se riese de ella por muy atractivo que fuese. Así que se levantó, se sacudió el trasero (Ginny pensó que en cualquier momento no aguantaría mas y estallaría de la risa), y agarrando una vez mas el maldito palo de golf volvió a situarse junto a la bola. Tomó aire por segunda vez y la golpeó, pero en esta ocasión le puso menos entusiasmo, solo el justo para que la bola saliese disparada por el aire. Todos siguieron el recorrido del esférico con la mirada y de pronto ¡Plaf!, la bola cayó en un pequeño lago sin intención de volver a salir a flote.

- Buen golpe Hermione – Se mofó Ron pasando por su lado, muy cerca, y situándose para hacer su primera tirada.

Ella guardó la compostura aunque su rostro seguía sin un color definible.

Aquella tortura duró casi dos horas y Hermione había golpeado la bola de todas las formas posibles pero un ninguna ocasión aquella odiosa pelotita había caído como, ni donde debía. Y lo mas frustrante de todo era que Ron era increíblemente bueno jugando a ese estirado deporte, y ella no podía apartar la vista de él cada vez que se posicionaba para golpear y tensaba el músculo de su brazo mientras el sol se empeñaba en extraer hermosos destellos a su cabello de forma cegadora. Así, con la mente repartida entre la dichosa pelotita, y el músculo del brazo de Ron, Hermione se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora del almuerzo y los cuatro juntos se dirigieron al restaurante del club.

La comida fue lo mejor de lo que llevaba de jornada, lo único fastidioso había sido tener que soportar las miraditas de soslayo del pelirrojo y aquella sonrisa creída que no se esfumaba de sus, porque no aceptarlo… sugestivos labios.  
Cuando finalizó el almuerzo y justo antes de salir del restaurante Ginny propuso algo que ni a Ron, ni a Hermione les resultó interesante.

- Me gustaría dar un paseo en barca por el lago del club.

- Yo no voy – Dijo Ron sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

- Ya lo sé Ron… - Ginny lo miró con los ojos entornados – Mi hermano odia el agua.

- Eso no es cierto – Ahora el que entornaba los ojos y la miraba con resentimiento, era él.

- Claro que lo es, sobre todo si el agua le pasa del cuello – Ginny sonrió maliciosamente – Ron no sabe nadar.

El pelirrojo fulminó a su hermana con la mirada y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, llegaba la hora de su revancha.

- Tuve un pequeño traspiés en una piscina cuando niño… - Se excusó el muchacho con las orejas rojas.

- Pues yo quiero ir – Dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa – Las barcas son de dos ocupantes… ¿No me irás a dejar sola, verdad?

- No pienso montarme en un chisme de esos.

-¡¿RON?!

El pelirrojo se giró de golpe hacia la muchacha que había pronunciado su nombre y la expresión de su rostro dio a entender que no esperaba encontrarla allí. Su gesto se contrajo aun mas cuando, tras ella, apareció un muchacho rubio con los ojos grises que levantaba la nariz y lo miraba de forma desafiante.

- Lavender – La voz de Ron había dejado de sonar socarrona y habló con mucha frialdad.

Ginny clavó la mirada en su hermano mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Harry. Hermione notó la tensión en el rostro de Ron y la preocupación en el de Ginny, eso logró que sintiese mucha curiosidad por aquella pareja recién llegada.

- Hace casi un año que no nos vemos – Dijo ella con voz melosa.

- Esperaba que pasase mucho mas tiempo, tal vez no volver a vernos nunca hubiese sido perfecto – Contestó Ron con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

- No seas grosero Weasley – Espetó el muchacho de cabello casi albino pasando la mano por el hombro de Lavender.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – Los ojos azules de Ron se volvieron rojos de rabia.

El chico rubio dio una paso al frente sacando pecho amenazante y Ron hizo lo mismo apretando con fuerza los puños. Hermione se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos situándose junto a Ginny que apretaba los labios con rabia. Lavender se interpuso entre los dos hombres y dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo.

- Déjalo Draco no merece la pena, Ron no va cambiar nunca… ¡Supéralo de una vez!

Y diciendo eso se giró, y tirando a Malfoy del brazo se alejaron con calma de ellos. Ron respiraba con violencia y los observaba marcharse con el labio superior levantado y temblándole. Ginny soltó la mano de Harry y se aproximó nerviosa a su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien, Ron?... No les hagas caso, ya sabes como son.

- ¡Estoy bien Ginny! – Exclamó logrando sobresaltarla – Harry, vamos por la malditas barcas.

Pasó como un rayo por delante de Hermione sin mirarla, Harry lo siguió encogiéndose de hombros, y Ginny suspiro mientras se apresuraba para seguirlos, pero Hermione la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?

- Draco Malfoy y Lavender Brown… Ella fue novia de Ron durante dos años, incluso vivieron juntos.

- ¡Oh!... ¿Y porqué se han hablado de esa forma tan horrible? – Inquirió Hermione muerta de la curiosidad.

Ginny exhaló un suspiro y desvío los ojos castaños hacia su hermano, que caminaba rápidamente sin esperar a Harry.

- Ven, camina conmigo hacia el lago y por el camino te contare que ocurre entre mi hermano y ellos – Y mientras decía eso pasó su mano por el brazo de Hermione obligándola a caminar junto a ella – A los veintiún años, Ron conoció a Lavender, en una fiesta y comenzaron a frecuentarse. En unas semanas se hicieron novios. Él estaba muy enamorado, y muy ilusionado, tanto, que llevando solo un año de relación le pidió que viviese con él y ella aceptó. Ron era feliz, muy feliz… pero la relación duró apenas un año mas. Un día, mi hermano llegó mas pronto de lo habitual a casa porque era el cumpleaños de Lavender y él quería sorprenderla. La encontró con ese, Malfoy… en su cama, ya sabes… Fue horrible, sufrió mucho, muchísimo. Y entonces cambió, se volvió distinto – Hermione escuchaba aquel relato con mucho interés – Su experiencia le llevó a pensar que las mujeres no valían la pena, que todas se comportarían de la misma forma que lo había hecho Lavender. No confiaba en ellas y por eso se comporta así, las usa y luego… Solo se divierte con ellas, y no está con ninguna mujer más de un día, por miedo a enamorarse. Lleva dos años dando tumbos de falda en falda, sin una relación fija. Parece que eso le hace feliz, pero yo lo conozco y sé que Ron no lo es. Mi hermano es un chico dulce, y un poco trasto… pero esta experiencia lo ha convertido en un tipo malhumorado y carente de buenos modales para con las chicas. Y cuando se enfada, se vuelve idiota y con un carácter de los mil demonios… Tú debiste conocerlo un día en que estaba muy enfadado.

- Eso no le da derecho a ser grosero con los desconocidos – Dijo Hermione recordando el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

- Tienes razón, pero no olvides que tú eres una chica… ¿Qué mas quieres saber de él?

- ¿Yo?... Nada… - Hermione estaba desconcertada.

- Está bien, entonces hablaré yo… Aparte de su terrible episodio con Lavender, que creo que aun no ha superado del todo, no puedo contarte nada malo de él, si es lo que estas esperando para poder aborrecerlo a gusto – Esbozó una amigable sonrisa - Es cierto que Ron ahora es un mujeriego, grosero, terco, malhablado y que se enfada con demasiada facilidad, pero eso no eclipsa lo bueno que hay en él, y que aun sigue por ahí escondido en alguna parte de su dolido corazón. Mi hermano es divertido, protector, a veces demasiado. Ama a su familia por encima de todo y las chicas dicen que es encantador y que besa muy bien… Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo hablarte mal de él, Ron es especial.

Hermione no salía de su asombro… ¿A que venía todo eso?... ¿Acaso ella le había preguntado algo sobre él? Lo único que le intrigaba era saber quienes eran esos dos estirados nada mas… ¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny?

- Creo que me has malinterpretado, yo no te hice ninguna pregunta sobre Ron.

- Tú no… pero tus ojos sí.

Hermione tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a golpearle con violencia el pecho. Una cosa había sacado en claro aquel día, la próxima vez que hablase con Ginny Weasley, llevaría puestas unas gafas de sol.

Finalmente y debido a lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione no obligó a Ron a montar en barca, él pareció agradecérselo, pero no le dijo nada.

Observar como la parejita de enamorados paseaban su amor sobre las aguas tranquilas y claras de aquel maravilloso lago, era lo mas aburrido del mundo, sobre todo si el chico que tenía sentado sobre la hierba a su lado no abría la boca ni para bostezar. Hermione pensaba en todo lo que Ginny le había contado sobre él y no podía creer que aquel chico idiota fuera como su hermana decía, dulce y divertido. Comenzó a impacientarse, y ya tenía un buen montoncito de puntas de césped que había ido cortando implacable para calmar sus nervios. Al fin y después de un buen rato, ya no pudo más y tuvo que hablar antes de que explotara.

- ¿Hacen buena pareja, verdad?

Ron no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, taciturno, sin apartar la mirada de la barca donde estaba su hermana.

Fin de la conversación. Hermione no podía creerlo... ¿Ya está? ¿Eso iba a ser todo? Tanto tiempo dudando si decir algo o no y cuando se decide a hablar recibe como respuesta un leve movimiento de cabeza. Aunque por unos instantes mereció la pena, el moribundo sol del atardecer había vuelto a arrancar destellos del cabello de Ron dándole un halo mágico a aquel joven. Hermione resopló con fuerza, apartando su mirada de él y con una mano derrumbó el montecito de puntas de césped.

- Te debo una disculpa – Dijo Ron de pronto, sin mirarla.

¡Oh Dios!... ¡El cielo estaba lleno de ángeles tocando arpas doradas!... ¡Una conversación!... Ron había hablado al fin.

- ¿Solo una? – Preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Ron desvió sus ojos hacia ella mirándola tan fijamente, que a Hermione se le quitaron las ganas de bromear.

- Reconozco que el día en que nos conocimos fui muy grosero contigo. No es excusa, pero estaba muy enfado con el coche de mi amigo y llegaba tarde a una cita… bueno, ya te he dicho que no es una excusa… Te traté mal, sin conocerte y te pido disculpas por ello.

- ¡Oh! – Hermione estaba atónita, nunca había esperado una disculpa de su parte sobre todo porque hacía meses de aquel primer encuentro – Disculpas aceptadas Ron.

Ron sonrió de una forma tan encantadora, que Hermione notó como le traspasaba el corazón, como si de una flecha cupidiana se tratase. Ron dejó de mirarla y desvió una vez mas sus ojos hacia la barca, donde su hermana trataba de arrebatarle el remo a Harry, y añadió con una voz tan calmada y madura que logro que a Hermione se le pusiese el vello en pie.

- ¿Harry la cuidará, verdad?

- Mucho, no habrá nadie en este mundo que la cuide mejor que él, ni siquiera tú Ron, te lo aseguro.

El joven suspiró, toda expresión de socarronería y arrogancia que solía mostrar su rostro había desaparecido, y aquel semblante era más parecido al del Ron que había descrito Ginny, dulce y encantador. Hermione no se dio cuenta que lo miraba embelesada cuando se topó de nuevo con sus azules ojos mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Sigues pensando que este mundo estaría mejor sin mí?

Hermione notó como se le helaba la sangre dentro de las venas, no esperaba una pregunta como esa. Ron aun recordaba aquella frase en el parque…'Sus cuatro cosas'.

- Cuando dije aquello yo también estaba muy enfadada – Se excusó sonrojándose.

- ¿Lo sigues pensando? – Insistió con un brillo hechizante en sus ojos.

Hermione se sentía perdida dentro de esos ojos, mirando como la brisa alborotaba su rojo cabello… estaba a punto de perder cualquier noción de la realidad si él sonreía, y él sonrió y ella perdió la razón.

- Creo que este mundo es mas maravilloso si tú estas en él – Lo dijo así, tal y como salió de su corazón, sin pasar antes por su cabeza, sin pensarlo, sin sopesar el efecto que causaría.

Ron encogió el rostro sorprendido con la respuesta de Hermione, y entonces, y solo entonces fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Aquello había parecido una declaración en toda regla… Tenía que solucionar su metedura de pata de inmediato.

- Quise decir… Yo… - Hablaba atropelladamente con el corazón golpeando sus oídos, impidiéndole pensar con claridad – Verás ¡Uf! Creo que he cambiado el orden de las palabras… Lo que he querido decir es que no me importa que estés en este maravilloso mundo… Sí, eso quise decir.

Ron rió, y Hermione aumentó la tonalidad de sus mejillas, estaba roja… demasiado para ocultarlo. El muchacho siguió riendo, pero no lo hacia de forma burlona como siempre, no dijo nada y eso mantenía a Hermione en tensión. Ron desvió una vez mas la mirada hacia Harry y Ginny que parecían haber terminado su paseo en barca.

- Vamos, reunámonos con la feliz parejita – Dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones negros con franjas blancas de su vestimenta de golf.

Hermione, aun traumatizada por lo que acababa de suceder y sintiendo unas ganas inmensas que la tierra se abriese en dos para terminar así con su agonía, se levantó torpemente del césped, y siguió a aquel pelirrojo, que había comenzado a ver de forma distinta después de conocer su trágica historia de amor. Su casi incontrolada atracción por él comenzaba a torturarla demasiado, Ginny dijo que él no se enamoraría jamás y que solo usaba a las mujeres, y ella no iba a consentir que la usasen… Tenía que poner tierra de por medio antes de que se volviese completamente loca por Ron.

* * *

**Hola bueno ya sabeís algo mas sobre Ron...**

**Gracias** a **Millie-Granger **(Me alegro que finalmente te decidieras a darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero que te siga gustando tanto), **Mely Weasley** (gracias por tu constancia en los rr), **Madame Delacour** (Sí anne lo subí aquí también jaja), **Copia Pirata** (Cielos sí que te gusta este fic, para llegar incluso casi a perdonarme lo de Minerva y Pansy, siento mi conciencia un poco mas descargada. Aunque no lo creas tengo mi corazoncito y mi sentido del humor, y no solo sé escribir de desgracias humanas. Por cierto es mas fácil escribir sobre desgracias que crear una escena de humor), y** susy snape** (tómalo como que a Ron le importaba un pimiento las mujeres, y ahora ya sabes porqué, no está justificado pero cada cual reacciona de una forma)

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado la cuarta coincidencia... ya sabeís, subo pronto...**

**Un beso para los que dejan comentarios y para los que no se atreven aun... yo sonreiré de igual forma, siempre miro los hits...**

**Chao**

**María.**


	6. Durante un partido de fútbol

**Quinta coincidencia: **_**Durante un partido de futbol**_

_"El mundo es mas maravilloso si tú estás en él"_

Aquella frase delatora estuvo torturando la mente de Hermione durante los dos meses siguientes al encuentro con Ron en el campo de Golf. No podía creer lo poco acertada que había estado, al confesarle aquello. Se notaba a leguas que al chico le era indiferente, y Hermione imaginaba que por ese motivo se burlaba constantemente de ella y no la tomaba en serio… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ponerse en evidencia de ese modo? Por supuesto, el tiempo fue pasando y el hecho de no volver a coincidir con él había ido mitigando esa tortura hasta quedar en una simple anécdota, que estaba segura que con el paso de los años hasta le parecería divertida.

Hermione se sentía sola, Harry y su novia pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, y de esa forma, ella se limitaba a pasar su tiempo de ocio, leyendo y estudiando para un puesto fijo que había quedado vacante en Hogwarts. Harry ya no se preocupaba por eso, pero ella aun tenía un pie dentro y otro fuera del colegio, y esa era su oportunidad de conseguir una estabilidad al igual que su amigo logró conseguir anteriormente. Así pues, los días pasaban entre el trabajo y el estudio, y las noches se consumían en la lectura y de vez en cuando, si el tiempo y los ánimos lo permitían, salía a cenar con algún chico. Y si la cosa salía bien, después de la cena normalmente terminaba en el apartamento del chico en cuestión, aunque a juzgar por las ultimas experiencias (que no habían sido muchas), aquello era mejor no mencionarlo. Lo cierto, lo único y verdaderamente cierto era que desde aquel día en el campo de Golf, Hermione pensaba demasiado en Ron y deseaba apartarlo de su mente a como diera lugar, porque, equivocadamente, Hermione creía que el pelirrojo la haría muy infeliz.  
Neville y Hannah se habían convertido involuntariamente en su válvula de escape. Cuando Harry no estaba, no tenía ninguna cita prevista con algún chico desconocido, y su mente se envolvía de un humo naranja, Hermione descolgaba el teléfono y llamaba a la pareja para que la sacasen durante unas horas de toda aquella presión y soledad. Y ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla.

Aquella tarde de sábado a mediados del mes de Febrero, Neville decidió que un partido de futbol sería un buen plan para echar el rato, y así los tres entraron en el campo y ocuparon sus gradas. los equipos que se enfrentaban pertenecían ambos a la misma ciudad… Londres. Pero se jugaba en el Stanford Bridge que era el estadio del Chelsea, por ello la mayoría de los aficionados decoraban las gradas de azul. Neville y Hannah eran fieles seguidores de aquel equipo y ambos vestían de mismo color que la mayoría de los asistentes. Sin embargo Hermione, que no era muy fanática de aquel deporte se inclinaba más por el Tottenham, entre otras cosas, porque su padre era un fan de aquel equipo y ella creció creyendo que era sin duda el mejor. Sin embargo aquel año había sido desastroso para su equipo y ocupaban los últimos puestos de la liga. Aun así, eso no había sido obstáculo para que Hermione se hubiese enfundado su camiseta blanca y azul marino, su bufanda a juego con la palabra Tottenham ocupando casi toda la tela y un gorro de lana del mismo color. Toda aquella indumentaria había sido por supuesto el sorprendente regalo navideño de su padre aquel año. Hermione se sentó junto a Hannah en el frío asiento de plástico de la grada dispuesta a disfrutar de una tarde de chicos musculosos y sudados corriendo incansablemente tras un balón, o sea, futbol en definitiva. Aquella punzada supuestamente amorosa que sintió la última vez que vio a Ron, parecía ir disminuyendo con el paso de los días, el no volver a encontrarse con él estaba ayudando a que eso sucediese y creía estar curada al fin de aquel repentino y absurdo encaprichamiento por aquel chico.

- Me alegro por Harry, Ginny es una gran chica – Dijo Hannah con intención de iniciar una conversación, alzando la voz para que Hermione pudiese oírla en medio de tanto alboroto – Y su familia es encantadora y muy divertida, sobre todo los gemelos y el menor de sus hermanos, Ron.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos evitando mirar a su amiga, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en hablarle de aquel chico si ella no preguntaba nunca nada? Resopló con fuerza, no deseaba oír hablar de él, así que hizo caso omiso al comentario de la novia de Neville y fingió que no la había oído, pero Hannah estaba empeñada en seguir hablando de los Weasley.

- En realidad, algunos de los hermanos son muy guapos y simpáticos. Siempre que iba a casa de Ginny para estudiar, me trataban muy bien, sobre todo la Señora Weasley, esa mujer es un encanto – Hermione volvió a resoplar, y reprimía las ganas de taparse los oídos con las manos, no quería seguir oyendo nada que fuese vinculante a aquel chico de pelo rojo, pero aquel gesto hubiese resultado demasiado grosero - ¿Te confieso algo? – Pregunto Hannah con los ojos muy abiertos y luciendo una gran sonrisa.

- No – Contestó Hermione deseando que eso fuese suficiente para zanjar el tema Weasley, pero Hannah ignoró el deseo de su amiga y siguió hablando como si nada.

- Ron, ese chico me tuvo loca una temporada… ¿Sabes? – Hermione rodó los ojos – Pero por aquel tiempo salía con aquella chica rubia… nunca me gustó. Por suerte, conocí a mi Neville y el me curó de aquella estupidez – Dijo pensativa, como si intentase autoconvencerse de lo que acababa de decir – Pero he de reconocer que está mucho mas guapo ahora que hace unos años.

Neville parecía estar en otro lugar del campo, no podía escuchar la conversación de las chicas, pero tampoco hacía nada por querer saber que cuchicheaban. Él prefería seguir concentrado en su paquete de patatas fritas. Alzó la vista para ver el verde campo del estadio del Chelsea y recorrió con la vista la gente emocionada sentada en las gradas que estaban por debajo de ellos, luego desvió los ojos hacia la escalera y las zonas donde estaban aquellos que podían permitirse ver el partido mas cómodo… la zona VIP, se quedó contemplando pensativo a tres jóvenes pelirrojos que justamente accedían a esa parte del estadio.

- Oye Hannah, ¿No son esos los hermanos de Ginny?

Hannah volteó la cabeza con rapidez hacia el lugar donde indicaba su novio y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí son ellos… ¿Ves lo que te decía Hermione? Son guapísimos.

Hermione desvió con cautela los ojos hacia las tres personas a las que Hannah y Neville miraban con tanto interés. Sin duda uno de ellos era él, una maldita vez más, y los otros estaban repetidos, así que dedujo que debían ser los 'famosos' gemelos. Hermione observó a Ron y pensó que el adjetivo que Hannah había usado unos segundos antes para describirlo no era suficiente. Ron estaba impresionante vestido con el uniforma del Tottenham. Hermione sonrió, curiosamente vestido igual que ella, y pensó que de nuevo coincidían en algo. Sus hermanos por el contrario llevaban los colores de Chelsea.

_"Para, para de una maldita vez"_ Le gritó en silencio a su corazón, que había vuelto a desbocarse.

La zona VIP era fácilmente visible desde la grada donde Hermione estaba sentada y pudo ver como Ron ocupaba su cómodo asiento junto a sus hermanos y comenzaba a bromear con ellos como si fuesen niños pequeños sin dejar de reír. Hermione no podía creer en su mala suerte, estaba demasiado cerca de él y eso mermaría su concentración en el partido, ya que sus tercos ojos empeñados en no obedecerla, se desviaban una y otra vez hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el joven.

El encuentro comenzó y Tottenham fue el encargado de poner el esférico en juego, pero apenas llevaban diez minutos del primer tiempo cuando el Chelsea se adjudicó el primer gol. El estadio se vino abajo y la gente comenzó a celebrar el primer tanto del equipo. Hermione no se movió del asiento y miraba a los jugadores del Chelsea con resentimiento resoplando fastidiada. Desvió una vez mas sus ojos hacia Ron y pudo observar que él mantenía la misma expresión que ella dejándose caer sobre la barandilla del palco, mientras sus hermanos celebraban el gol saltando a su alrededor. Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente, en medio de tanto alboroto, de gente saltando por doquier, de los abrazos de felicitación y los gritos de alegría, Ron encontró los ojos de Hermione y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Hermione giro la cabeza súbitamente apartando su mirada de él y cerró los ojos… ¡La había visto, maldita sea!

- ¡Hannah! – Gritó a su amiga, que aun daba saltos de alegría celebrando el gol – Voy a comprar refrescos y emparedados ¿Os apetece?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Neville, que no ponía interés en la conversación de las chicas, pero si escuchaba la palabra comida, era capaz de oírla metido en una caja recubierta de hormigón y hundida en el fondo del océano pacífico – ¡Yo quiero un emparedado de jamón y queso!

Hermione dejó su asiento y desapareció entre la entusiasmada multitud.

Cuando los aficionados se calmaron y volvieron a sus lugares, el sitio de Hermione estaba vacío. Ron ya no la veía, y no acertaba a adivinar hacia donde había ido. Nervioso, recorrió con sus azules ojos las escaleras y las distintas salidas del estadio, pero ni rastro de ella. Chasqueó frustrado la lengua y volvió a reclinarse sobre la barandilla.

- Oye Ron, ¿Por qué no vas a la cantina y nos traes unas cervezas bien fresquitas? George y yo tenemos las gargantas secas de tanto celebrar el gol – Se mofó Fred, uno de los gemelos – Y como creo que tu equipo no piensa meter un tanto esta tarde ni al arco iris, no te pierdes nada yendo por las bebidas.

- ¡Y una mierda! – Contestó Ron ceñudo.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estás enfadado?... ¿Ves George? Ya se enfadó el nene… ¿Vas a tener otra pataleta Ronnie? – Se burló Fred una vez mas, su hermano gemelo reía sin parar.

- ¡Idiotas! – Exclamó Ron levantándose súbitamente y abandonando el palco mientras seguía oyendo las risas burlonas de sus hermanos a su espalda.

Ron caminaba furioso hacia la cantina y no estaba seguro si su enfado se debía al gol marcado por el Chelsea, a las burlas de sus hermanos o al hecho de que aquella chica de cabello cobrizo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Y dos emparedados de jamón y queso, por favor – Dijo Hermione a una muchacha delgada que estaba detrás del mostrador.

- Los emparedados van a tardar un poco – Le comentó la camarera con un tono muy poco amigable.

- Esperaré – Añadió Hermione.

Pensándolo bien era mejor si tardaban, así no tendría que volver a la grada ahora que era consciente de que Ron sabía que ella estaba allí. No tenía dudas de que después de descubrirla se encontraría con su mirada constantemente y aunque era una mirada hermosa, a Hermione la perturbaba demasiado.

Ron entró en la cantina cabizbajo y se dirigió hacia el mostrador apoyando un codo sobre la barra y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano. Chasqueó los dedos, y la misma joven que acaba de atender a Hermione se acercó a él con una sonrisa amigable en los labios.

- ¿Qué te sirvo guapo?

Hermione que aun no había notado que Ron estaba de pie a su lado, se giró ofendida al notar el tono amable que estaba usando la misma camarera que un segundo antes había sido grosera con ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio quien era la persona que había conseguido cambiar el carácter de aquella chica.

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

Ron se giró sobresaltado.

- Vaya, pensé que te habías marchado – Dijo aparentando tranquilidad mientras le sonreía.

_"¡Oh Cielos! ¿Por qué diablos tiene que sonreír tanto?... ¡Calma Hermione, calma!"_se dijo.

- Tú y yo somos dos seres muy masoquistas – Comento él – Tres cervezas bien frías por favor – Añadió guiñándole un ojo a la camarera, la chica se mordió el labio inferior y salió disparada en busca de las bebidas que Ron le había pedido.

Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente, aquella camarera idiota comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

- Yo no busco encontrarme contigo ¿Sabes? – Exclamó muy molesta.

- No lo decía por nuestros encuentros. Me refiero al Tottenham, hay que ser masoquista para se aficionado a este club… y tú y yo lo somos – Dijo señalando sus respectivas camisetas.

- ¡Oh!... claro, las camisetas… - Balbuceó Hermione sonrojándose al darse cuenta que había vuelto a meter la pata.

- Aquí tienes tus cervezas guapo.

La camarera había regresado y sonreía de forma tan descarada al pelirrojo que Hermione notó como se le encendían aun más las mejillas, pero esta vez era de rabia.

- Oye, discúlpame – Le llamó la atención subiendo un poco el tono de voz – Yo te he pedido los refrescos mucho antes que él ¿Recuerdas?

La muchacha mudó la sonrisa descarada de su rostro y se giró para mirar a Hermione con una mueca de cinismo.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero tú tienes que esperar los emparedados y el caballero no.

Ron vio como el rostro de Hermione estaba cada vez mas morado y juraría que había visto salir algo de humo por sus orejas.

- ¿Tienes emparedados de atún?

No tenía hambre en absoluto, pero aquel emparedado serviría de excusa para que las dos mujeres dejaran de lanzarse cuchillos con la mirada y de paso, serviría para pasar un rato mas junto a Hermione, antes de regresar al palco.

- Sí – Contestó la camarera apartando su mirada de Hermione mientras volvía a dejar ver una sonrisa insolente en su rostro.

- Entonces ponme uno por favor.

La joven asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

- Idiota… - Murmuro Hermione.

Ron ahogo una risa, la joven lo miró con los ojos aun llenos de rabia. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos. Hermione le retiró la mirada, y la fijo en la tapa de cristal del mostrador. Sentía como su corazón le golpeaba sin piedad el pecho. Ron seguía con los ojos clavados en ella, mirándola con descaro, recorriendo cada parte del rostro de aquella chica sin censura. Le gustaba, Hermione Granger le gustaba mucho. Ladeó una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el enmarañado cabello de la joven deseando que los emparedados tardasen siglos en llegar, o simplemente no llegasen nunca.

- Las cervezas van a dejar de estar frías – Comentó Hermione para romper el hielo, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda notando como Ron no dejaba de mirarla.

- Vaya, parece que al final esa chica no me ha hecho ningún favor.

Hermione se atrevió entonces a mirarlo una vez mas, y él seguía sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

- Ron, yo… quería disculparme por lo que paso en el club aquel día, espero que no hayas confundido lo que te dije…

- ¿Aquello de que Este mundo es mas maravilloso si yo estoy en él? – Hermione se sonrojó – Tranquila, lo aclaraste muy bien… el mundo es maravilloso, yo no.

- Tampoco quise decir eso… Dejémoslo en tablas, tú y el mundo sois maravillosos, ¿De acuerdo?... Zanjemos el tema.

- Está bien, me gusta estar a la altura de tu mundo – Rió.

Y aquella risa sonó como un coro de niños con voces celestiales en los oídos de Hermione.

La camarera regresó con los emparedados, rompiendo la magia del momento. Le dio el de atún a Ron y su pedido completo a Hermione, y luego se alejó. Los dos jóvenes seguían con la mirada perdida en la del otro mientras sujetaban las bandejas, Ron habló primero.

- Creo que debo volver con mis hermanos… Me alegra haber vuelto a coincidir de nuevo contigo Granger.

Hermione no contestó, solo sonrió levemente, no quería que se fuese, no quería despedirse de él. Ron se giró y caminó alejándose de ella. La joven siguió clavada en el mismo lugar, contemplándolo hasta que sus ojos lo perdieron de vista mientras su corazón se empeñaba en salir de su pecho y correr detrás de Ron. Y aquella torturadora y a la vez agradable sensación arrancó de sus labios una sonrisa de resignación… Hermione ya no podía seguir engañándose, y debía aceptar de una vez por todas, que estaba completa y desesperadamente enamorada de aquel chico de cabello rojo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, gracias: Riswe, saralpp y susysnape por los rr, siempre son de agradecer...**

**No tardaré en subir...**

**Besos, **

**María.**

**PD: Lo del Tottenham es por Rupert, soy fanática de este chico, y no puedo remediarlo ^^**


	7. En el hogar de los Weasley

**Sexta coincidencia:**_**En el hogar de los Weasley**_

Hermione se miraba en el espejo sabiendo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Aun no podía comprender que impulso idiota la había llevado a hacerse novia de aquel tipo. Ella no actuaba así, siempre meditaba las consecuencias de sus actos, pero esta vez no lo hizo, y por ello en ese momento de su vida se encontraba en medio de una absurda relación con un chico llamado Viktor Krum.

Agarró la brocha gorda de maquillaje y dio rubor a sus pálidas mejillas. Ron, ese chico era el único culpable de todo lo que le sucedía. Hermione entornó los ojos mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo y lanzó la brocha contra el lavabo mientras se giraba huyendo de su propia imagen. Por supuesto que él tenía la culpa, sus ojos, su sonrisa y la melodía de su voz cada vez que se burlaba de ella la estaban abocando a cometer estupideces con su vida, y Viktor era la mayor de esas estupideces. Aceptó su relación con Viktor pensando que tal vez aquella sería la única solución para apartar al engreído de Ron Weasley de su terca cabecita, y no solo no lo había conseguido, sino que ahora no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo quitarse de encima a Viktor.

Muy bien podía reconocer que cuando lo vio por primera vez le gustó, el chico es guapo, fuerte y cariñoso, tal vez demasiado. Pero su cabeza estaba hueca, el día que la masa muscular decidió repartirse por su cuerpo se olvidó indudablemente de aquella parte tan importante para Hermione… la cabeza. Y definitivamente Viktor Krum no tenía cerebro dentro de esa atractiva cabecita. Sin embargo no era mal chico, y Hermione notaba que la quería mucho, por esa razón no había roto con él, se le hacía muy injusto romperle el corazón sabiendo que la única culpable de toda aquella situación era ella… y por supuesto Ron.

- Estás tan bonita… - Dijo Viktor contemplándola con cara de bobo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Hermione ya tenía asumido que aquel dieciocho de abril iba a ser un día nefasto para ella. El peor día de su vida. Harry y Ginny se habían comprometido el día anterior y los Weasley habían organizado una fiesta para hacer oficial el compromiso. Harry no tenía familia, ella era la única persona a la que Harry consideraba como tal, era casi como una hermana para él, como decía siempre que la presentaba a alguien. Por eso no podía fallarle en un día como aquel, en el momento más feliz de su vida. Aun sabiendo que él estaría allí, que iba a volver a coincidir con Ron por sexta vez, porque iba a ir a casa de su familia, Era como meterse en la boca del lobo. Y lo peor era que no iba a entrar sola, porque tras su último encuentro con el pelirrojo, en la vida de Hermione había ocurrido inesperado… Viktor. Y ahora iba a ir a casa de la familia del chico que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, agarrada del brazo de otro. Sentía como si se estuviese traicionando a sí misma, sentía como si lo estuviese traicionando a él… pero a fin de cuentas, ella solita se había metido en aquel lío.  
Viktor le ofreció amablemente su fuerte brazo y Hermione suspiró resignada y se aferró a él.

- ¿Nos vamos? ¡Oh Cielos Hermione! ¡Estás preciosa! – Exclamó Harry con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Hermione rodó los ojos y salió junto a Krum del apartamento con Harry siguiéndole los talones.

El hogar de los Weasley era una mansión situada a las afueras de Londres. Lejos de lo que se podía imaginar, aquella casa distaba mucho de las lujosas mansiones vecinas. Era acogedora y nada suntuosa. El Señor Weasley había amasado su fortuna a base de esfuerzo, dedicación y buen ojo para los negocios, pero tanto él como su familia no eran personas presuntuosas a pesar de su vida acomodada, eran realmente sencillos. En ese momento, el salón estaba repleto de cabezas pelirrojas que charlaban entre ellas. Ron se hallaba cerca de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos nervioso, sin apartar la vista de la entrada. Sabía que ella vendría, y no entendía porqué no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón mientras esperaba impaciente que Hermione cruzara el umbral del salón. De acuerdo, podía aceptar que la chica le gustase mucho. Era una mujer bonita, aunque no para desmayarse, y adoraba la expresión y el tono que adquirían sus ojos cuando se enfadaba, hasta cierto punto era normal que se sintiese atraído por ella. Pero aquellos latidos incesantes, su necesidad imperiosa de verla asomar su desordenado cabello por la puerta del hogar de sus padres empezó a ponerlo nervioso. Comenzaba a necesitar cosas que nunca pensó o bien nunca quiso volver a necesitar… Sexo, eso era lo único que le interesaba de las mujeres, sin ternura, sin sentimientos, simple y puro sexo, y al día siguiente cada uno por su lado. Pero ¿porqué cuando estaba junto a Hermione llevársela a la cama era lo último en que pensaba mientras la miraba? Lo único que deseaba era que ella sonriese, que arrugase la nariz cuando se enfadaba, que balbuceara y le temblara la voz cuando decía algo sabiendo que había metido la pata… y no es que aquella chica no lo excitara, lo hacía claro que lo hacía, pero era mas fuerte su deseo de abrazarla que cualquier otro deseo considerado bajo o impuro. Y Ron se resistía a eso, se resistía a convertirse en el chico enamoradizo e ingenuo de antes, era feliz siendo como era ahora… o tal vez no.

Fleur salió de entre la multitud de pelirrojos y se acercó a él mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

- Jamás había visto a tu hegmana tan negviosa Gon – Dijo la joven sonriéndole mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura del muchacho – Espego no estag tan negviosa cuando sea yo la que pase pog esa situación.

Ron sonrió y asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la puerta del salón. Entonces sintió como los latidos de su corazón cesaron súbitamente. Hermione acababa de entrar con Harry y… ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?... Ron torció el gesto y entornó los ojos. Ginny divisó a su prometido de inmediato, corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Oh Harry! Estás guapísimo – Exclamó mirándolo fascinada.

El muchacho sonrió con cara de bobo y añadió con voz melosa.

- Y tú pareces un ángel Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione bufó y apartó la vista de la edulcorada pareja antes de caer en un coma diabético, sin darse cuenta posó sus ojos sobre los de Ron que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. A su lado pudo ver a Fleur con su brazo aun rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo, Hermione frunció los labios y fue entonces cuando la francesa la vio y la saludó con la mano. Los celos ardían de forma simultánea en los estómagos de Ron y Hermione. La muchacha, en otro acto de estupidez, se agarró con fuerza al musculoso brazo de su novio y armándose de valor se aproximó a Ron y a su hermosa acompañante.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches ¿Hegmione? – Saludó Fleur dejando en una interrogación su nombre porque no estaba segura de recordarlo.

- Sí, _H – e – r – m – i – o – n – e_– Deletreó la joven haciendo hincapié en la R.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Fleur ofendida.

Ron ahogó una risa, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el acompañante de Hermione, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con una chispa de rabia ardiendo en sus azules ojos.

- ¡Ah! Estás aquí querida.

Otra voz de hombre sonó a espaldas de Hermione y pasando por delante de ella se acercó al _ángel del cielo francés_ y la rodeó con sus brazos dándole un corto y tierno beso en los labios. Hermione palideció y miró a Ron desconcertada. Un momento, conocía a aquel joven pelirrojo… Por el amor de Dios, era Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron… tragó saliva mientras veía como Fleur miraba a su chico con ojos soñadores. Hermione supo que había vuelto a meter la pata, y eso comenzaba a convertirse en una costumbre.

- Tu cara me suena – Observó Bill sin soltar la cintura de Fleur.

- Es la chica de la discoteca, aquella en la que Gon nos pegsentó… ¿Te acuegdas? – Dijo la francesa mientras rozaba su nariz con la de él en un gesto cariñoso.

Hermione no tenía dudas, Fleur y Bill eran novios, instintivamente soltó el brazo de Viktor y su rostro palideció más.

- ¿Tú y él? – Inquirió moviendo el dedo índice de Fleur al mayor de los Weasley – Pensé que ella y tú – añadió dirigiéndose a Ron, que seguía ceñudo.

Fleur rió y Bill también lo hizo ante el desconcierto de Hermione.

- ¡Oh no quegida! Gon y yo solo salimos esa vez, ¿Lo pasamos bien vegdad Gonnie?

- Sí, de eso no tengo dudas – Masculló Hermione.

- ¿Y él quien es? – Ron había hablado al fin con un tono grosero sin apartar la vista de Krum.

Hermione recordó de pronto que había acudido a aquella casa acompañada y nerviosa dijo.

- ¡Oh!... No os lo he presentado… él es Viktor, mi… mi…

- Su novio – Terminó Krum la frase que a Hermione le costaba tanto decir.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a la chica y Hermione desvió la suya al suelo notando un calor insoportable en las mejillas, aun así continuó con la presentación.

- Viktor, ellos son Fleur y Bill… y él… él es Ron.

El novio de Hermione estrechó la mano de Ron, que lo miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese a lanzarle sobre él para despedazarlo vivo.  
Harry surgió de la nada, notando de inmediato la tensión que se estaba produciendo entre la chica y aquellos dos hombres que se miraban con ojos de asesinos.

- Hermione, ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte a mis futuros suegros.

Y diciendo eso la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la sacó presto de aquella lucha encarnizada de miradas.

- Harry me haces daño suéltame – Exclamó Hermione, pero no tuvo tiempo de zafarse porque de pronto se encontró frente a dos personas de mediana edad, con el pelo tan rojo como el de Ron y Ginny, y que le sonreían con gesto amable.

Los padres de Ron eran tal y como Hannah los había descrito durante el partido, simplemente encantadores. Molly, la madre, era tan adorable como un osito de peluche y Arthur, el padre, no respondía en absoluto al perfil de despiadado hombre de negocios. Eran una pareja bonachona y muy agradable, y Hermione se sintió bien entre ellos.

Después de conversar un poco con los futuros suegros de su amigo, Hermione decidió salir al jardín para alejarse de la insufrible compañía de Krum, que aun seguía charlando con Bill y Fleur. Aliviada por no tener que soportarlo un minuto más, caminó por el jardín. Hacía un poco de frío, pero la noche estaba despejada y el jardín olía a hierba mojada mezclada con el aroma de las primeras flores de la inminente primavera. El hogar de los Weasley era hermoso, al estar alejado de la gran urbe, Hermione podía contemplar el cielo nocturno estrellado en todo su esplendor. Aspiró aquel aire sano y fresco dejandose envolver por él.

- ¿De donde has sacado a ese tipo?

Hermione dio un respingo y se giró súbitamente, no podía creerlo, Ron estaba detrás de ella.

- Tienes una fea costumbre Ronald Weasley, cualquier día lograrás que me de un infarto.

- Es idiota – Dijo él situándose a su lado y mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Quién?

- Ese tipo con el que estás.

- Lo sé – Admitió ella sin complejos.

Ron dejó de mirar al cielo y clavó sus ojos atónitos en ella, arqueando una ceja. Esperaba otra respuesta algo como_"Escúchame bien Ronald Weasley, ese tipo es mi novio y no consiento que lo insultes"_, pero un "Lo sé", eso sí era totalmente inesperado. Hermione percibió el desconcierto en el rostro del joven y continuó hablando.

- Llevo más de un mes tratando de deshacerme de él, pero cuando estoy decidida hacerlo me pone ojitos y me da lástima. Hace que me sienta como si estuviese abandonando al cachorro de un perro.

Ron estalló en risas y Hermione chasqueó frustrada la lengua.

- Estás loca linda, deshacerse de ese tipo es mas fácil de lo que piensas ¿Quieres ver como lo consigo?

- ¿Que vas a hacer? – Inquirió ella reticente.

- ¿Quieres deshacerte de él o no? – Insistió el joven con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh sí Ron por favor, ayúdame! – Su voz sonó a ruego desesperado.

Ron rió una vez mas, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió de la misma forma que lo haría un niño pequeño a punto de cometer una travesura.

- ¡Eh Harry! – Gritó al ver pasar a su futuro cuñado paseando por el jardín de la mano de Ginny – Porqué no entras y le dices a Viktor que su chica está esperándolo en el jardín.

Hermione lo miró fastidiada, ¿Qué demonios pretendía Ron? Se suponía que iba a ayudarla, y traer a Viktor no era la mejor forma de hacerla sentir bien.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? – Preguntó molesta.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Tengo otra opción.

- No.

- Entonces confío en ti – contestó resignada.

Krum salió en ese momento al jardín acompañado de la feliz pareja de prometidos. Entonces Ron sujeto a Hermione por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, hundiendo inesperadamente sus labios en los de ella. Hermione sintió una descarga de un millón de voltios recorrer cada una de sus fibras nerviosas… Ron la estaba besando ¡Y cómo la estaba besando! Aquellos labios y esa lengua parecían tener vida propia. Hermione no podía pensar con claridad, tenía dos opciones, quedarse quieta, como una idiota recibiendo aquel inmejorable beso, o hacerlo todo mas creíble. Optó por la segunda opción, y sin resistirse mas a sus deseos, elevó los brazos, a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos por el cabello de Ron correspondiendo a aquel beso con la misma intensidad que lo hacia él. Harry y Ginny los contemplaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin salir de su asombro y lentamente desviaron temerosos la vista hacia Viktor, que estaba morado y parecía que su rostro comenzaría a incendiarse en cualquier momento.

Pero el beso de Ron y Hermione había traspasado a otra dimensión. Se había trasformado en algo tierno, en un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Era algo que ambos ya no podían controlar, algo que disfrutaban sin importarles nada mas. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Viktor… no había nadie mas que ellos. Hermione sentía como si alguien hubiese puesto alas a sus pies y flotase, como si no existiese la gravedad que la ata irremediablemente al suelo. Los labios de Ron era todo lo que podía desear. Suaves, calidos y se movían con una soltura y una delicadeza que la hacían traspasar a otro mundo. Para Ron, el perfume de Hermione embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos y la boca de aquella chica sabía a fruta madura recién recogida del árbol. Era tierna y excitante a la vez.  
Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase, aquel hermoso y dulce beso se vio truncado de la forma más violenta. Viktor, echando humo por la orejas como si de una olla Express se tratase, empujó a Ron por hombro separándolo bruscamente de la chica, y luego lo golpeó con toda su fuerza en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos hasta que quedó sentado de nalgas en el suelo, ante el gritó aterrador de Ginny. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos, exclamó.

- ¡Herrmione Grrangerr… erres una… Que sepas que tú y yo hemos terrminado parra siemprre!

Y se alejó de ella dando grandes zancadas, profiriendo insultos y atropellos hacia los dos jóvenes traidores.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿Ron estás bien? – Exclamó Hermione preocupada mientras se postraba de rodillas junto al pelirrojo.

- Vaya, tu chico pega duro… es idiota, pero sabe donde dar – Dijo Ron compungiendo el rostro de dolor y pasándose la mano por la nariz ensangrentada.

Hermione comenzó a buscar algo para limpiar la sangre que brotaba de la nariz del joven y al no tener nada a mano, rasgó un trozo de tela de su vestido y con ella presionó la herida del joven.

- Viktor es un bruto – Dijo afanándose en que la nariz de Ron dejase de sangrar.

El muchacho le sujetó con delicadeza la mano con la que curaba sus heridas y la miró a los ojos de una forma tan tierna que Hermione pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca.

- Mereció la pena… Ya estás libre de nuevo ¿Ves como no resultaba tan difícil?

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué, fue un placer.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro y continuó con su labor ante los penetrantes ojos de Ron, mientras Harry y Ginny se aproximaban presurosos hacia ellos.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa**

**saralpp:** Hola ah! siento lo de corto, jaja... viste, ya actualicé... Bueno Ron no dudo que rompa corazones ay al menos el mío, pero lo de los gemelos creo que se debe mas a la imaginación de Hannah y su fascinación por los Weasley... La PD, bueno te aclaro, El Tottenham es un equipo de futbol londinense, y Rupert Grint es aficionado a él por eso lo puse en el fic, digamos que es un guiño a actor, como lo del golf... gracias por seguir ahí.

**susy snape:** Hola, bueno sí, en realidad es una enorme coincidencia, ... Gracias por tus rr y por seguir las consecuencias...

**Riswe: **Hola, sí lo es jajaj... Dios es un chico adorable, aunque algunas digan que tiene lorzas jaja... bueno supongo que no soy la típica que le gustan los cachas, solo el Ron de mis sueños es ideal jajaj... Los gemelos son lo mejor... besos y gracias por tu constancia...

**Copia Pirata:** ah, ah! Hola!! así que primero dices cosas 'malas' ;) de mi Rupert, y luego cuando sabes que me gusta insistes, pero además dices que es ... sexy?? Ay, pobre Rupert con lo que yo lo amo. Un ocho y medio no está mal... yo le doy algo mas, no llega al diez pero admito que me encanta... ahhhhhhhhh la coincidencia estaba escrita antes de lo del Barça con el Chelsey, Eres del Barça!! yo también... jaja, hasta la médula medulosa... mesiiiiiiiii siiiiiiii jaja es el mejor, pero yo amo a xavi... no entendí el balon de oro para Ronaldo, no, no lo entendi... Jajaj Ron es así porque es _mi Ron_, no pienses jamas de los jamases que cuando escribo sobre Ron pienso en Rupert, porque si no, no le pondria pecas, ni tendría la nariz estilada y larga, no estaría musculado... Ron es Ron, y Rupert es Rupert, pero en este fic me apetecía dar datos sobre este chico, como lo del equipo de futbol, o lo de su aficion al golf... ah, y si no lo sabes me encantaría vivir en su camión de helados XD... Deja de spoliarme el fic jaja camisetas ajustadas!... un beso, ni imaginas lo bien que me lo paso con tus post, oh! digo rr... me alegro que esta historia te esté gustando tanto, Chao.

**Mil besos y espero que esta tambien os haya gustado... como dijo Copia en uno de sus spoliers... ¡El besoo!**

**Chao**

**María, **

**subo pronto!**


	8. En la Biblioteca

**Séptima coincidencia: **_**En la biblioteca**_**  
**

Besar a Hermione era lo mejor y lo peor que a estas alturas de su vida podría haber hecho. Ron se incorporó de la cama, se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello, el reloj de su mesilla de noche marcaban las nueve de la mañana. El sol que penetraba por los cristales desprovistos de cortinajes lo cegaban. Dudas, estaba lleno de malditas dudas. Se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando correr el agua caliente hasta que el vapor empañó el espejo del lavabo, y luego se metió dentro dejando que el agua resbalase por su espalda desnuda. Estaba loco por ella, por su sonrisa, por su forma de entornar los ojos cuando se molestaba, por su menudo y bien formado cuerpecillo… Enamorado, esa palabra había desaparecido de su vocabulario desde hacía dos años. Ron metió la cabeza debajo del agua extremadamente caliente y dejó que ésta empapase su rostro… Creyó que nunca volvería a sucederle, que Lavender, con su traición, había matado en él su capacidad de amar a otra mujer y de pronto, aquel día de mediados de junio aparece aquella chica de cabello alborotado con sus _"cuatro cosas"_, su camiseta mojada y esa expresión en la mirada queriendo decir _"Yo sé mas que nadie"_, que lo volvía loco y le hacía querer seguir enojándola, porque cuando Hermione se enfadaba esa expresión se acrecentaba aun mas. Ella llegó para trastornar por completo su vida… Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y sonrió comprendiendo que sin lugar a dudas se había vuelto a enamorar, y eso lo aterraba, ¿Qué hacía a Hermione distinta a las demás, a Lavender? ¿Cómo podían asegurarle que no le romperían de nuevo el corazón?

Cerró el grifo y salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. Era día laborable y como tal debía acudir a la fábrica de juguetes. Se puso su traje de _hombre importante de negocios_ y salió de su apartamento con la intención de caminar un buen rato antes de subir a un taxi. Necesitaba pensar, y andar siempre le había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas. Apenas llevaba unos minutos con su caminata y pensando en sus cosas cuando se detuvo de pronto y sonrió. No había nada que le uniese a aquella chica, no tenían nada en común, exceptuando su afición al mismo equipo de futbol y aquella serie de absurdas coincidencias. Negó con la cabeza y reanudó su marcha. Antes de conocerla él era un tipo feliz, se acostaba con cuanta chica quería, o con cuanta chica se dejaba, y era él quien rompía corazones y no al contrario. Suspiró y cesó su paseo con intención de detener un taxi y así llegar antes a la fábrica, pero al levantar la mano para hacer señas al taxista, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Entre el barullo de gente caminando por la acera, Ron pudo ver a Hermione. Su espesa y enmarañada cabellera castaña era inconfundible. Ron bajó el brazo y el taxista pasó por delante de él sin detenerse.

Hermione caminaba muy rápido, parecía llegar tarde a algún sitio. Iba cargada de libros y luchaba desesperadamente porque ninguno de ellos se estrellara contra el suelo, mientras su bolso se empeñaba en resbalar de su hombro a su antebrazo para fastidiarle aun más la vida. Ron sonrió, simplemente la amaba. La siguió con la mirada y vio como la joven entraba en la biblioteca.

Hermione dejó de golpe todos los libros sobre la mesa de la bibliotecaria, y se colocó bien el bolso sobre el hombro. La mujer la miró por encima de sus gafas rectangulares con cara de pocos amigos.

- Llega tarde Señorita Granger – Dijo despectivamente.

- Sí, lo sé Señora Pince y lo lamento, pero todo se volvió en mi contra hoy.

La mujer no dijo nada, y con un impulso de la mano apartó los libros hacia un lado.

- Hoy he decidido que estudiaré aquí, cargar con todo esto resulta muy pesado y el metro no es el lugar ideal para trasladar tantos libros – Explicó Hermione a la mujer que no se dignó a levantar la vista de una fichas que estaba ordenando en unos casilleros de madera.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se perdió por las estanterías. Cuando al fin encontró todo lo necesario para continuar sus estudios, se sentó frente a una alargada mesa de madera oscura y raída. Sacó de su bolso unos folios de papel en blanco y comenzó a tomar notas. Hermione, a pesar de trabajar como profesora en Hogwarts, no tenia aquella plaza fija y por ello estudiaba tanto para aprobar el examen que le asegurarse ese puesto para siempre. Así que llevaba meses afanándose en lograrlo estudiando casi sin descanso, porque sabía que no iba optar a un puesto de trabajo en nigún otro colegio tan prestigioso como Hogwarts y ella deseaba trabajar allí el resto de su vida.

Metida de lleno estaba entre las hojas de sus libros cuando dio un brinco en la silla sin poderlo evitar al oír como alguien conocido la saludaba por su nombre.

- Hola Hermione.

-¡Maldita costumbre la tuya Ron! – Exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho y llamando inconscientemente la atención de la Señora Pince - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó bajando el tono de voz.

- Te vi entrar y pasé a saludarte – Contestó él con una sonrisa, tomando asiento frente a ella.

- Ron, no es un buen momento, estoy muy ocupada – Añadió ella con el corazón en la garganta, se le hacía casi imposible apartar la mirada de los labios del muchacho, pero para evitar que él lo notase preguntó - ¿Qué tal tu nariz?

- Menos hinchada… Ya han pasado casi tres días – Y sus labios volvieron a curvarse, Hermione no iba a poder soportar su deseo de volver a besarlos por más tiempo. Sin embargo Ron hizo una pregunta muy oportuna - ¿Para que estás estudiando?

- Para conseguir mi puesto definitivo en Hogwarts – Contestó Hermione aliviada por el cambio de tema.

- Yo me eduqué en ese colegio, en realidad todos mis hermanos lo hicieron… Gran colegio.

- Sí, lo es.

Un silencio extraño entre ellos, y la voz de la Señora Pince sonó de pronto.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Caballero! Este no es lugar para conversar, váyanse a un café sin desean tertulia por favor.

Se había acercado a la mesa que ambos ocupaban y los escrutaba severamente con sus pequeños ojos claros por encima de sus recortadas gafas.

- Lo lamento Señora Pince no volverá a suceder – Se disculpó apresuradamente Hermione, mientras Ron ladeaba una sonrisa.

La mujer alzó el mentón, echó un último vistazo a Ron despectivamente y se marchó refunfuñando por lo bajo _"Que poco respeto por este sagrado templo de la lectura"_. Ron no pudo evitarlo y rió en voz baja.

- Shhh, Ron – Hermione chasqueó la lengua – Tengo que estudiar, es importante para mi futuro.

- Estudia, no voy a volver a hablar.

Hermione tomó aire aunando paciencia y continuó como si él no estuviese allí. Que Ron se estuviese quieto solo fue cuestión de diez segundos, porque pasado ese corto espacio de tiempo, acercó lentamente los dedos hacia uno de los libros que la muchacha tenia abierto sobre la mesa y lo giró hacia él, comenzando a leer. Hermione intentaba no distraerse pero era imposible, la cara de Ron era un poema. No debía entender nada de lo que estaba escrito en el libro o simplemente aquello le parecía…

- Aburrido, ¿Cómo puedes leer algo tan soporífero? – Exclamó sin medir el tono de voz.

- ¡Shhh! – La voz de la Señora Pince se hizo notar de nuevo.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- Te has propuesto que me echen de aquí ¿Verdad?... Anda, dame esto – Dijo tirando del libro que Ron tenía en las manos y regresando a sus apuntes.

El pelirrojo ignoró el comentario de la joven y se centró en contemplar la cara de concentración que ponía Hermione mientras estudiaba. Sus ojos pardos analizaban las palabras mientras se mordía el labio a la vez que deslizaba el bolígrafo sobre la impoluta hoja de papel a una velocidad sorprendente. Ron pensó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca… ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto aquella chica si era una insufrible sabelotodo y una empollona de órdago? Tragó saliva y suspiró.

Hermione no podía concentrarse, ni idea tenia de lo que estaba escribiendo sobre el papel. Lo único que notaba era los azules ojos de Ron clavados en ella. Era una tortura ¿Por qué no se iba?... Él no tenía nada que hacer allí y ella estaba muy ocupada… ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? Comenzó a desesperarse y a agobiarse, y dejó caer el bolígrafo bruscamente sobre sus notas.

- ¡Ron, me desconcentras! – Exclamó intentado no subir mucho el tono de su voz.

- No es mi intención.

- Pues lo haces… ¿Por qué no te vas?

- Porque entré aquí decidido a confesarte algo, y no sé como hacerlo… o no sé si quiero hacerlo – Dijo Ron con sinceridad.

- Genial, un acertijo ¡Oh Dios mío Ron! No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas, mi examen es en dos días.

- No se trata de ningún acertijo, es simplemente una verdad que me cuesta mucho aceptar.

Y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella intentando adivinar sus mas profundos deseos, y sentimientos, intentando saber si Hermione sentía lo mismo que él. No quería dar un paso en falso.

- Hagamos una cosa, voy a levantarme por un libro que necesito y cuando regrese, tú te habrás ido, y otro día quedamos en algún lugar menos silencioso y me cuentas esa verdad tuya tan importante ¿De acuerdo? – Decía Hermione a la vez que se levantaba y desaparecía entre las estanterías.

No necesitaba ningún libro, pero Hermione esperaba que Ron le hiciese caso y se hubiese marchado. No podía tenerlo tan cerca en aquel momento, aun estaba tan reciente aquel beso, que si él y sus labios seguían allí, todo lo demás no importaba y ella necesitaba estar concentrada al cien por cien en ese momento. Se entretuvo un rato decidiendo que libro se llevaría, y dándole tiempo a él para que se aburriese y abandonase la biblioteca. Agarró el primero que vio, tomó aire y regresó a la mesa rogando para que Ron ya no estuviese allí. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y el muchacho seguía en el mismo lugar, esperándola. No podía creerlo ¿Por qué se empeñaba en fastidiarla?

- Has tardado mucho – Le recriminó.

- Ron, voy a enfadarme contigo… Te lo digo en serio será mejor que te marches – Exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Ron sonrió, era así como mas le gustaba y eso le dio ánimos para confesarle su verdad.

- Ya he decidido que voy a hacer.

- ¿Con respecto a qué? – Preguntó Hermione alzando un poco mas de lo establecido la voz, logrando llamar nuevamente la atención de la Señora Pince.

- A mi verdad.

Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos desesperada ¿Por qué tenía que seguir coincidiendo con él en todas partes?... Su vida era mas tranquila antes de conocerlo.

- Llevo pensándolo desde el día del compromiso de mi hermana, desde que te besé…

¡Oh no!... Él tenía que sacar el tema ¡No! Hermione había tratado de evitarlo a toda costa.

- No fue un beso normal Hermione, al menos no para mí. Quiero decir, que fue demasiado intenso, y no hago más que darle vueltas a la cabeza… ¿Qué significó para ti?

- Mi liberación de Viktor – Atajó ella.

Ron torció el gesto, parecía desilusionado con su respuesta.

- ¿Solo eso?

¿Por qué preguntaba? Hermione no quería ser sincera con él, por supuesto que no había sido solo eso. Había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos, había sido mágico.

- Sí, fue extraño, pero supongo que nos dejamos llevar demasiado por la situación.

- Claro, debió ser eso – Ron seguía pareciendo defraudado y miró la mesa de madera llena de nudos.

- Me gustó… - Hermione se atrevió al fin a ser sincera con él.

Ron elevó sus ojos hacia ella y ladeó una sonrisa, esfumándose de su rostro la expresión de sentirse defraudado.

- Y a mí… mucho.

Hermione sintió como una felicidad indescriptible se apoderaba de su corazón y se perdió definitivamente en la mirada azul del muchacho, olvidándose de donde estaba y de qué había ido a hacer allí.

Ron sujetó las manos de Hermione entre la suyas. La muchacha suspiró al sentir el calor de la piel de él y bajó la vista para ver sus manos entrelazadas con las de Ron. Entonces vio que las tenía manchadas de tinta azul y se sonrojó.

- Hermione yo…

La joven se olvidó de sus manos y volvió a mirarlo… ¡Oh por el amor de Dios!... ¿Qué iba a decirle?... ¿Cuál era aquella verdad tan importante?...

- ¡Caballero! – La Señora Pince había vuelto cansada de que no le hiciesen el menor caso, logrando interrumpir a Ron – Lo lamento pero me veo en la obligación de pedirle que abandone la biblioteca en este preciso instante.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron ambos a la vez - ¡Justo ahora!

- Así es, y si no lo hace por las buenas, tendré que llamar a seguridad… Creo que ya ha hablado usted demasiado jovencito…

- ¡Se equivoca! ¡Aun no he dicho todo lo que quería! – Exclamó con un deje de desesperación.

La Señora Pince pensando que Ron se estaba burlando de ella, apretó con fuerza los labios indignada con la desfachatez del joven y entornó los ojos. Luego levantó una mano y chasqueó sus huesudos dedos. Un hombre alto, fornido, blanco y calvo apareció tras ella.

- Acompáñeme por favor – Le exigió aquel gorila a Ron.

- Pero… ¡No!... No voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que no hable con ella, tiene que saberlo, aun no le he dicho que yo la…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase, aquel hombre enorme lo había agarrado por debajo de los brazos y lo sacaba a la fuerza del lugar ante la atónita mirada de Hermione y de todos los allí presentes.

- ¡Ron…! – Exclamó la muchacha poniéndose en pie.

El pelirrojo se revolvía como un gusano entre los brazo del fornido hombre intentando liberarse, y ni él mismo supo como lo hizo, pero logró darle un certero puntapié en sus partes nobles, deshaciéndose de él. Corrió hacia Hermione antes de que aquel gorila se repusiese del golpe. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, le pasó la mano por el cuello y acercó sus labios al oído de Hermione, y entonces le susurró entrecortadamente…

- Te… amo.

La muchacha se quedó petrificada… ¿Había oído bien?... Le hubiese pedido que se repitiese una vez mas para asegurarse que era cierto, pero el guarda de seguridad había vuelto a agarrar a Ron por los brazos y lo había sacado del edificio.  
Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo y a su alrededor se oían las murmuraciones de las gente comentando lo sucedido mientas la señora Pince intentaba restablecer el orden. Hermione trataba de asimilarlo todo… Ron le había dicho que la amaba, así con todas las letras_"T-e a -m -o"_. Sí, eso era… ella había oído bien… ¿Era esa su verdad, esa verdad tan importante? De pronto se dio cuenta que Ron se le había declarado, sonrió con la respiración acelerada y dio un grito de felicidad haciendo que todas los murmullos cesaran a la vez.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – Exclamó la Señora Pince perdiendo totalmente la paciencia.

- No hace falta que diga nada, yo solita me iré.

Y diciendo eso, agarró su bolso, sus notas y salió disparada hacia fuera de la biblioteca con la esperanza de hallar a Ron en la calle. Una vez fuera miró a un lado y a otro, y luego al frente, pero ni rastro del pelirrojo y el guarda de seguridad ya había vuelto a su puesto. Resopló fastidiada dejando caer los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo logrando que su bolso resbalase por uno de ellos y se estampase contra el suelo... ¿A dónde había ido?...

En ese instante, un taxi doblaba la esquina alejándose del lugar. En su interior un chico pelirrojo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad… lo había dicho, ella lo sabía, él se sentía bien, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Hola subí rapidito porque no creo que haya razón para que Riswe tenga que esperar mas... así que mil gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:** saralpp, susy snape, Hermione85 **(me alegro que te guste este fic, y los AU, yo amo escribirlos)**, Alycon Malfoy **(Ay, lo siento, no te avisé de este fic, la próxima vez lo hago, soy mala persona sorry!! ^^, tú me haces feliz a mí con ese rr, yo tambien te quieroooooo)** **Y por supesto a ti** Riswe, **ah! y a ti **Copia Pirata **que aunque no sé si has llegado a leerlo aquí, se que en el foro sí lo hiciste.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y pronto subiré la octava coincidencia...**

**Besotes**

**María.**


	9. A través del escaparate

**Octava coincidencia: **_**A través del escaparate**_

Harry dejó la cuchara sobre el plato cuando oyó como se abría la puerta del apartamento y Hermione entraba en el salón antes de lo previsto. Ginny también la observó, la joven tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro llegando a parecer feliz y abatida al mismo tiempo y agotada, muy agotada, como si hubiese andado kilómetros y kilómetros sin descanso. Hermione resopló mientras dejaba resbalar el bolso por su hombro hasta el suelo, luego depositó las notas sobre la mesilla baja del salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Entonces lanzó un suspiro ruidoso y prolongado, Harry miró a Ginny preocupado.

- Hermione ¿Va todo bien? Pensé que pasarías el día en la biblioteca y no vendrías a almorzar… ¿Ocurrió algo?

La joven no contestó, solo se quedó mirándolo pensativa, como si no estuviese en este mundo. Harry desvió la mirada una vez mas hacia Ginny y ésta se encogió de hombros.

- No podía concentrarme – La voz de Hermione sonó como un susurro – no dejó que me concentrara…

- Hermione, si lo dices por los niños, no te preocupes Luna es una buena sustituta y ya sabes que la directora te dio los tres días libres para que estudiases a fondo…

- ¿Estudiar?... no puedo…

- ¿Quieres decir que no piensas seguir estudiando hoy? - Preguntó Ginny sin levantarse de su silla, situada junto a Harry.

Hermione negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida. La pareja se miró una vez mas extrañada con la actitud de la muchacha. Harry le hizo señas con la cabeza a su novia para que hiciese algo que lograra sacarla de aquel insólito ensimismamiento. Ginny se aclaró la garganta y con voz suave dijo.

- Hermione… si no piensas dedicar la tarde a tus estudios, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a la prueba de mi vestido de novia… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Cómo? – Hermione no había escuchado nada, su pensamiento seguía en la biblioteca con Ron, sus labios y su… ¿Te amo?

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?... Ginny te ha hecho una buena proposición para que te relajes, y dejes tus libros y tus responsabilidades con los niños a un lado… Estás totalmente evadida.

- Vamos Hermione, di que sí… será divertido – Dijo Ginny dando una palmada entusiasmada – ¡Una tarde solo para nosotras!

Pero Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Ron, el chico que la volvía prácticamente loca en todos los sentidos, acababa de decirle que la amaba, o al menos eso era lo que ella creyó escuchar. De pronto su rostro se tensó, se volvió pálido y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… ¿Y si no lo había oído bien?... ¿Y si Ron no le dijo te amo?...

- ¡Te llamo! – Exclamó Hermione de pronto haciendo que Harry y Ginny dieran un respingo en sus respectivas sillas - ¿Y si me dijo "Te llamo"?

Era un posibilidad, y si eso era así, había un diferencia abismal entre un "Te amo" y un "Te llamo"…_"¡Oh Cielos!"_pensó,_"¿Para que querría llamarme?"_...

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo una vez más ante la atónita mirada de la pareja – Le dije, quedamos otro día en un lugar más silencioso y hablamos de tu verdad… ¡Oh!... ¡Dios mío!...

Hermione había empezado a darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre la posibilidad de que Ron solo le dijese que la iba a llamar basándose en que ella quería hablar de "esa verdad" en otro lugar lejos de la biblioteca. La voz de Ginny retumbo en sus oídos.

- Hermione, entonces… ¿Vienes?

La joven salió de su trance, miró a Ginny que la contemplaba con una sonrisa entusiasta y a Harry que lo hacía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho…

- Sí.

Era la calle mas concurrida de Londres, y Hermione y Ginny Weasley caminaban por ella sorteando al gentío. No tardaron mucho en llegar al establecimiento donde la hermana de Ron había encargado su exclusivo vestido de novia y pronto se encontró con él puesto subida a una tarima mientras dos costureras y el diseñador en persona intentaban retocarlo para que quedase lo mas ajustado posible a su figura. Hermione la miraba embelesada. Ginny y Harry aun no llevaban ni un año de noviazgo y ya estaban dispuestos a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, aquello era tan romántico… y precipitado. Pero confiaba en Harry y en su buen juicio, y si se había decidido a dar aquel paso tan importante era porque, sin lugar a dudas, Ginny Weasley era la mujer de su vida.

- Hermione.

- Dime Ginny.

- Creo que aun me queda un buen rato aquí y no deseo que te aburras, si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por las tiendas mientras esta fastidiosa prueba termina.

Ginny se había dado cuenta que desde su llegada Hermione no había dejado de suspirar. Intuía que aquellos suspiros se debían a otra cosa y que no era fruto del aburrimiento que le causaba estar allí. Incluso se aventuraba a adivinar que el responsable del estado de ánimo de la muchacha llevaba su mismo apellido. Hermione le sonrió agradecida por dejarla marchar y seguir con sus pensamientos masoquistas, y de repente ya estaba otra vez en medio de la concurrida calle mirando enajenada un escaparate sin verlo realmente. A través de los gruesos y pulcros cristales, el escaparate mostraba maniquíes masculinos elegantemente vestidos con trajes de chaqueta de un exclusivo corte. Hermione se fijó en uno de esos maniquíes, estaba de espalda y tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de Ron…_"Estoy obsesionada"_ pensó. Pero aun así se aproximó al escaparate pegando la nariz y las palmas de las manos al frío cristal… "_Cielos es igualito a él"_… Entonces el supuesto maniquí se giró hacia donde estaba ella y se bajó de la tarima. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos…_"Es él… es él"_… Se puso nerviosa y despegó la nariz del cristal mientras notaba como su corazón comenzaba a cabalgar dentro de su pecho. Ron sonreía mientras se despojaba de una chaqueta y se la entregaba al sastre que inmediatamente se la dio a su ayudante para que se la llevase. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo, el joven hablaba con el dueño de la tienda y pasaba sus dedos lentamente por el cabello dejando caer los mechones sobre su rostro. La danza de los cabellos de Ron era demasiado hechizante para Hermione, tanto que sin proponérselo se había quedado inmóvil aun con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre el cristal, contemplándolo como si estuviese bajo un embrujo. Ron se giró una vez mas y volvió a darle la espalda, se puso su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el sastre estrechándole la mano y luego hizo lo mismo con el dueño, pero al levantar la vista hacia el escaparate, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa… La había visto y ella, cuando pudo reaccionar, no supo si salir corriendo o quedarse allí contemplando como Ron salía del establecimiento y se acercaba a ella.

- Hermione… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Esa voz… ese coro de ángeles…

- Ho… Hola – Dijo ella en medio de un suspiro, notando como el corazón golpeaba su garganta con furia – He venido con Ginny.

Ron miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a su hermana, arqueó una ceja.

- Te creía en la biblioteca.

- No podía estudiar… Ginny está probándose su vestido de novia, dijo que tardaría y por eso decidí dar una vuelta mientras tanto…

Le costaba hablar porque su mente había decidido ser independiente y no dejar de repetir las palabras que Ron le había dicho en la biblioteca…_"Te amo, te amo, te amo…"_

- ¡Perfecto!... – Exclamo él – Entonces serás mía durante unas horas…

_"¡¿Suya?!... ¿Cómo suya?… Sí, sí, sí… suya, suya… ¡Solo suya!…"_, Hermione sonreía ante sus propios pensamientos.

- Hermione… ¿Serás mía durante unas horas?

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí – Exclamó ella si dudar.

- Fantástico, necesito tu consejo, voy a comprar ropa algo informal y la opinión de una chica siempre viene bien – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione se desinfló como un globo y… ¡Puf! Aquel Te amo volvió a esfumarse de su mente de golpe y la teoría del Te llamo cobró fuerza de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu estilista? – Preguntó con la desilusión reflejada en su voz y en sus ojos.

Ron asintió, y tomándola de la mano la arrastro hacia una tienda y entraron juntos.

Hermione estuvo muy fastidiada durante un buen rato, pero pasado ese trance, comenzó a divertirse. Ron reía constantemente mientras escogía cada prenda y la dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo viendo como ella torcía el gesto o mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción con la elección. Además, Hermione rebuscaba entre las perchas aquello con lo que pensaba que del muchacho estaría más impresionante a sus ojos. Y así, cargados de tejanos, camisetas y camisas, Ron entró en el probador y ella tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá gris pardo que había justo enfrente, dispuesta a disfrutar un poco. Las cortinas no tardaron en abrirse de par en par y Ron salió ataviado con las primeras prendas. Hermione intentó controlar su boca para que no se abriese mucho… Ron era algo fuera de lo normal. Aparentando serenidad, la joven eligió los tejanos negros y desechó la camisa de rayas grises argumentando que parecía un preso. Ron estuvo de acuerdo y pasó una vez más al probador. Y así, una vez tras otra fue saliendo ante los extasiados ojos de Hermione que cada vez le costaba mas controlar sus ganas de lanzarse a sus labios, y se conformaba con escoger las prendas que le gustaban y desechar las que no. Sin que se diese cuenta, detrás de ella había empezado a aglomerarse bastante público femenino que observaban al pelirrojo de la misma forma que lo hacía Hermione. Ron al fin salió del probador con la última de las prendas puesta, y entonces ella sintió como un calor sofocante se instalaba en su cuerpo y se vislumbraba en sus mejillas… ¿Dónde demonios tenía Ron guardado ese cuerpo?... Definitivamente los trajes de chaqueta no le hacían justicia. Hermione contemplaba fijamente a Ron y a su camiseta negra de lycra ajustada… ajustadísima…_"¡Oh Dios mío!... esta camiseta nos la llevamos seguro"_.

- ¿Qué tal ésta? – Preguntó Ron con aire inocente tirando de la tela y soltándola luego dejando que volviese a ceñirse a su abdomen.

Hermione notó un sudor frío recorrer su espalda y abrió la boca para dar su aprobación a la prenda cuando de pronto oyó murmullos y risitas detrás de ella. Se giró repentinamente y lo que vio la dejó espantada. Al menos seis mujeres, entre ellas tres dependientas, dos adolescentes y una abuelita, miraban embelesadas a Ron… "Su Ron", babeando y con unas sonrisas estúpidas dibujadas en sus rostros. Hermione entornó sus castaños y llameantes ojos mientras apretaba con furia los labios. Una de las adolescentes, que tenía un grano enorme justo en la punta de la nariz, lanzó un sonoro suspiro, mientras la dependienta rubia me mordía el labio inferior y parecía desnudar al pelirrojo con la mirada. Eso hizo que una serpiente se revolviese en las entrañas de Hermione y sus orejas comenzaron a echar humo.

- Hermione…

La voz de Ron la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Que te parece la camiseta?

- No me gusta – Mintió, con rotundidad.

- ¿Por qué? – Exclamó extrañado mirándose en el espejo, se veía bien con ella.

- Demasiado ajustada – Eso si era verdad.

- Debe quedar así, Hermione… Esa es la finalidad de la Lycra – Dijo Ron con aire más inocente aun, como un niño pidiendo un juguete nuevo.

Hermione notó como su interior ardía en una mezcla de ternura, deseo y celos… muchos celos.

- No te sienta bien – Fue una gran mentira.

- ¡Oh!... pensé que sí – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Pero tú eres la experta… ¿Prenda no apta?

Hermione resopló, porque sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haberle dicho que no se llevase aquella camiseta, en realidad le sentaba bien, muy bien. Estuvo a punto de retractarse de su decisión, pero el comentario de la empleada rubia a su compañera la hizo desistir.

_"¿Has visto sus brazos?... ¡Cielo santo!"_

- ¡Prenda no apta Ron! – Exclamó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la joven rubia – Desechada totalmente.

El pelirrojo torció el gesto, y regresó al probador resignado cerrando las cortinas por última vez.

- Se acabó el espectáculo – Dijo Hermione girándose hacia las seis mujeres gesticulando enérgicamente con las manos para que se marchasen.

Todas se miraron entre ellas y se alejaron ofendidas del lugar. Solo un minuto después, Ron abandonó el probador con su vestimenta de_Director general de fábrica de juguetes_escondiendo bajo ella aquel cuerpo que Hermione, y alguna que otra intrusa habían podido disfrutar. Suspiró mirando con desden la chaqueta amplia del pelirrojo, y lo siguió hasta el mostrador donde el joven abonó el importe de la ropa a la misma empleada rubia, que se mordió el labio una vez mas mientras Ron estampaba su rúbrica en el ticket de compra. Hermione quería salir de allí de una maldita vez, y así fue como abandonaron el lugar… él, feliz cargado de bolsas y ella hirviendo de celos.

- ¿Dónde te apetece ir ahora?

Preguntó Ron cuando estaban en la calle, tomando de imprevisto a Hermione, que no supo que contestar.

- No sé… Ginny.

- Olvida a Ginny… ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?... ¿Acaso Ron pretendía volverla loca?... ¿Dónde quedó el Te amo?... Ella quería oírlo otra vez, ¿Por qué no se lo volvía a decir y la sacaba de dudas de una maldita vez?

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Preguntó ella confusa.

- Ajedrez, ¿Sabes jugar? – Insistió él.

- Sí – Contesto casi mecánicamente, absolutamente aturdida.

Ron esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Hermione se sumergió en el azul de sus ojos una vez más.

- ¡Hermione! – La voz de Ginny la hizo volver a la superficie de aquel tranquilizador mar – Al fin te encuentro… Hola Ron… ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

El joven levantó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos para ahorrarse contestar lo obvio. Ginny lo entendió perfectamente, y se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.

- Ya terminé, la siguiente prueba será dentro de quince días… ¿Nos vamos?

- Hermione se viene conmigo – Dijo Ron haciendo que Ginny lo mirase con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ella y yo vamos a jugar una partida de ajedrez en mi apartamento – Explicó Ron como si eso fuese algo absolutamente normal y lógico.

Hermione estaba callada, su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz… "_¿Ajedrez? ¿Ron? ¿Apartamento?... ¡¿Apartamento?!... ¡Apartamento! Es una excusa, ¡El ajedrez es una excusa para estar conmigo a solas en su casa!"_

- ¿Eso es cierto Hermione? – Preguntó Ginny desconcertada - ¿Vais a jugar al ajedrez?

- Umm… Sí, eso creo – Contestó.

_"Es una excusa Ginny, una tonta y deliciosa excusa"_, pensaba mientras sus ojos centelleaban ante lo que podía pasar en aquel apartamento.

Ginny miró a su hermano, que sonreía y luego desvió la vista hacia Hermione que también lo hacía. Finalmente rodó los ojos y añadió.

- Muy bien, subiré a un taxi sola – Y se alejó de ellos caminando con decisión, pero aun no había andado ni cinco pasos cuando se giró de nuevo y dijo mirando fijamente su hermano – Es una excusa idiota Ron… Los dos sois unos idiotas – Y sonrió, volviendo a alejarse de ellos.

Hermione sintió como se le encendían las mejillas… Ginny también lo había adivinado, Ron y su ajedrez eran demasiado evidentes. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia un taxi que había parado cerca de ellos.

- ¿Vamos?

Y ella simplemente, lo siguió.

* * *

**Bueno publiqué la octava con intención de subir pronto la novena, y así poner este fic al mismo nivel que en los otros sitios donde lo publico... **

**Riswe:** Hola wapa, pobre tuviste que esperar muchísimo eres una persona muy paciente, yo habría sucumbido a la tentación irremediablemente... Me alegra no haberte defraudado, gracias por tu rr, me hizo sonrojarme ^^... besotes autora idolatrada de Copia... y mía por supuestísimo... necesito mas _fuego rojo_, pero no te estreses, yo tengo casi la misma paciencia que tú (miento, jaja... )

**Copia Pirata: **Jajaj Holaa... sabes?? apoyo total y absolutamente tu maravillosa y acertadísima teoria rupertiana, no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo, así que yo no seré una de las 200 fans de Rupert del foro loco que te odiaria XD. No puedo creerlo me sigues spoliando el fic (ni siquiera sé si esa palabra suena bien), pero ya me entiendes... Estoy enferma, y supongo que sabes a que me refiero, yo pienso en Ron y automaticamente lo desnudo, es una patología sin remedio alguno. Lo de la secta me hizo gracia, jaja... El día que decidiste darle una segunda oportunidad (sin fantasmas del pasado) a mis fics y a mí como autora, yo gané una de las mejores lectoras que he tenido nunca, y esto lo digo fuera de coñas, es la verdad pura y dura... Así que gracias por cambiar de opinión, lo único que lamento es que tuvieses que poner dinero de tu bolsillo para leerme... besos Gema... (Bueno al fin la famosa camiseta negra ajustada que tanto ha martirizado tu mente, jajaj!!!)

**Alycon Malfoy:** Hola mil gracias por continuar leyendo este fic loco y por dejarme tu firma para que pueda saludarte, jaja, te apiadas del guardia eres única... aun recuerdo cuando escribí mal tu nick... soy un desastre, ni te imaginas cuanto... besos...

**EuridiceGranger:** Holaaa!! gracias por tu rr, en serio bienvenida a esta parte del fic ^^, siento decirte que las coincidencias solo son 10, es un minific, y acabo de publicar la octava así que por lógica matemática solo quedarian dos, espero que las disfrutes... besos.

**susy_snape:** Hola! me alegro que te gustase tanto este capítulo, es un poco loco, pero fue divertido escribirlo... Cielos!! eres muy fiel con los rr gracias, de veras ni imaginas lo que significa para el autor de una historia, le tomamos cariño (al menos yo) a las lectoras que repiten en un fic o que te siguen desde hace mucho... mil gracias... besos.

**Antes de terminar aclaro una cosita, que en el foro dio muchos dolores de cabeza ^^, como habreis imaginado por el final del capi, la novena coincidencia no será una coincidencia como tal... sino el resultado de las coincidencias 7 y 8... Word Reference dice:**

**Coincidencia: Acción o resultado de coincidir...**

**Pues eso mismo...**

**Si os fijais bien todas ocurren en un mismo día:**

**7ª Mañana**

**8ª Tarde**

**9ª Noche...**

**Nada mas, besotes...**

**Gracias por leer y a aquellos que no se deciden a dejar rr, un abrazo por seguir la historia en la clandestinidad ^^.**

**María.**


	10. Bajo la piel de Ron

**Novena coincidencia: **_**El resultado, bajo la piel de Ron.**_

Se retorcía las manos presa de los nervios y la emoción, mirando cada uno de los rincones que conformaban el apartamento de Ron, sin duda era el hogar de un hombre joven e independiente. Ron le había dicho… _"Vuelvo enseguida, voy a ponerme algo mas cómodo"_… ¡Mas cómodo! Hermione suspiró profundamente, le ardían las mejillas y le dolía el pecho por culpa de los violentos e insistentes latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras pensaba en la tonta excusa de Ron para estar a solas con ella, para llevarla a su terreno. Recorrió nuevamente con sus pardos ojos el amplio apartamento. Todo estaba unido, no había puertas exceptuando las que daba al baño y a un vestidor donde Ron se encontraba en ese preciso instante poniéndose _"Algo más cómodo"_. La decoración era austera, propia del ser masculino, todo en tonos negros, blancos y rojos… Era acogedor. El amplio salón se comunicaba con la cocina separada únicamente por una barra americana de granito rojo, y justo en frente del sofá blanco donde Hermione se encontraba sentada, se encontraba la habitación de Ron. Había que subir solo tres amplios escalones, sin pasamanos, y estaba semi oculto por un biombo flanqueado por las dos únicas puertas que tenía la casa en su interior, la del baño y la del vestidor. Hermione ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad para poder ver que había detrás el biombo, y allí estaba su cama, amplia y confortable. Sintió como en sus mejillas aumentaba la sensación de calor y ese calor iba extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo mientras recordaba la excusa del Ajedrez. La inesperada salida de Ron del vestidor logro sobresaltarla. Hermione híper ventiló un poco mientras se abanicaba discretamente con una mano para intentar enfriar un poco sus mejillas. Ron llegó al salón y Hermione dejó de abanicarse. Lo contempló con ternura, jamás lo había visto así. Ataviado con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta amplia del Tottenham, el cabello revuelto y desordenado cayendo rebelde sobres sus ojos, aportándole a aquel rostro lleno de pecas un aspecto aniñado y travieso.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Su voz era dulce y amable… aquel debía ser el Ron que Ginny había descrito aquella tarde en el campo de Golf.

- Un refresco.

El joven se giró y caminó hacia la cocina, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Ron sacó de la nevera una Coca cola para ella y una cerveza bien fría para él. Y regresó junto a la muchacha, sentándose frente a ella, en una silla, depositando las bebidas sobre la mesa de cristal que era el único objeto que los separaba. Hermione estaba inquieta, demasiado… no era la primera vez que estaba a solas con un hombre, en un apartamento, consciente de lo que iba a pasar, pero Ron la ponía nerviosa nunca podía adivinar que pasaba por su mente, con qué nueva locura la sorprendería. Agarró su vaso y bebió un sorbo de la casi helada bebida, agradeciendo que ese frescor entrase en su cuerpo apagando un poco el fuego que ardía en él, y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- ¿Estás lista para jugar?

Hermione notó como el último sorbo se quedaba a medio camino entre su boca y su esófago, pero solo carraspeó, evitando ponerse a toser como una loca… ¿Jugar?... le dio un vuelco el corazón… ¿A qué quería Ron jugar con ella?... Hermione aceleró la respiración mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de él, que la miraba esbozando una tierna y sugerente sonrisa. Si Ron se acercaba solo un milímetro mas, se abalanzaría irremediablemente a su cuello y a sus labios.

- Sí – Contestó decidida, mirando con disimulo por encima del hombro del pelirrojo, el trozo de cama que asomaba por el biombo.

Ron intensificó la forma de mirarla, logrando que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral de la joven y se inclinó hacia ella, mientras se levantaba de su silla lentamente, apoyando sus grandes manos sobre la tapa de cristal de la mesa. Hermione estaba a punto de perder la noción del tiempo y de la realidad, si él seguía acercándose de esa forma, ella sería capaz de lanzar la mesa contra la pared. Pero inesperadamente Ron no se acercó más sino que se puso en pie, y se giró, alejándose. Caminó hasta un mueble de diseño y abrió uno de sus múltiples cajones para sacar de él un… ¡Tablero de ajedrez! Hermione se quedó helada, todo el calor llameante que había sentido solo unos segundos antes se había extinguido por completo, estaba desconcertada y la teoría del Te llamo volvió a torturar su mente.

- Creí que nunca podría estrenarlo – Exclamó Ron sonriendo como un niño que acaba de abrir su regalo de navidad mientras se acercaba a ella, y se sentaba de nuevo en la silla extendiendo el tablero y las piezas sobre la mesa – Las chicas que he invitado a mi casa no vinieron precisamente a jugar al ajedrez, fueron otro tipo de juegos… tú ya me entiendes – Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice – No tenían mucho cerebro, pero tú eres diferente.

_"¡Oh mierda!... ¿Por qué yo?"_, se preguntaba Hermione, _"Por una vez en mi vida deseo ser una estúpida descerebrada"_.

- ¿Blancas o negras?

¿Por qué Ron le hacía eso?, ¿Por qué la llevaba a su apartamento, a solas, con ese aspecto tan irresistible, para luego solo querer jugar una maldita partida de ajedrez?... Ron estaba loco, y lograba desquiciarla a ella también. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y salir de allí, impidiéndole la oportunidad de que se burlase nuevamente de ella, pero no lo hizo, y no lo hizo porque no estaba segura de lo que él le dijo en la biblioteca… porque tal vez él no la amaba, y en ese caso, ella no podía exigirle ni reprocharle nada.

- Hermione… escoge, ¿Blancas o negras?

- Blancas – Dijo con resignación.

- Muy bien – Exclamó Ron entusiasmado y colocó sus piezas negras en el tablero – Blancas mueven primero.

- Lo sé – Afirmó ella con la desilusión reflejada en su rostro.

Inconscientemente volvió a mirar el trozo de cama que asomaba por el biombo y por encima del hombro del muchacho… ¡Jugar al ajedrez!, no pudo evitar reír en silencio. Ron solo pretendía medirse con ella en aquel juego. Suspiró profundamente y se resignó, movió lentamente su peón blanco dos casillas y dio por comenzada la partida ante los ojos centelleantes de su oponente.

La partida se alargaba, Ron era muy bueno y ella había tenido al mejor profesor, Harry. Así que ya llevaban casi una hora jugando y desde hacía tiempo Hermione se había olvidado por completo que estaba a solas, con el hombre de sus sueños en su apartamento y se centraba únicamente en poder vencerlo, dejar vacío de piezas negras el tablero de ajedrez. Ron se estaba divirtiendo, y no solo porque aquel era su juego favorito, sino por las expresiones de concentración, euforia y enfado que se reflejaban en el rostro de Hermione constantemente… Era adorable, era perfecta… Ella poseía todo lo que el deseaba en una mujer, bonita, inteligente y a juzgar por como lo miraba solo un instante antes de iniciar la partida, ardiente, muy ardiente… y eso lo volvía loco, jugar con ella le encantaba, hacerla enojar lo excitaba aun mas… estaba absoluta y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Hermione tenía los ojos entornados y de vez en cuando se pasaba la mano por su cabello cobrizo pensativa. Ron la recorrió con su mirada azul, desde el nacimiento del pelo en su frente, a su nariz, a sus labios finos y entreabiertos. Hermione no notaba como él la devoraba con cada mirada, y no sintió cuando los ojos del joven se clavaron extasiados en la abertura de su camisa que dejaba entrever una parte insinuante de sus senos. Ron apartó la vista con rapidez de ella cuando notó como toda su sangre se agolpaba en una sola parte de su cuerpo y volvió a intentar concentrarse en la partida de ajedrez. Entonces lo vio claro y exclamó.

- ¡Jaque!

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Hermione sorprendida - ¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

Ron rió… simplemente la amaba.

- Aun no hemos terminado… mueves tú.

- ¡Oh! Esto es increíble, Ron, mueva donde mueva me comes el rey – Exclamó indignada frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez.

Verla con esa expresión de enojo y frustración, como aquella vez en el parque, era lo que le faltaba para volverse absolutamente loco, y aquella partida de ajedrez comenzaba a estorbar.  
Hermione, ajena a los pensamientos de Ron, resopló fastidiada y movió la pieza, cruzándose acto seguido de brazos. Ron colocó su alfil negro frente al rey blanco de Hermione ganando la partida.

- ¡Jaque mate! – Exclamó orgulloso y aliviado porque la partida hubiese llegado a su fin.

- ¡Oh! – Protestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño con más fuerza.

Y se quedó ensimismada, mirando el tablero y las piezas que aun quedaban de pie sobre él. No lo podía creer, vencida, absolutamente vencida por su idiota redomado. Ahora iba a resultar que Ron dentro de su atractiva cabeza de zanahoria tenía un cerebro. Tan metida estaba en su enfado y en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que el pelirrojo había abandonado su silla y estaba sentado en el sofá blanco junto a ella, cerca… muy cerca. Hermione volvió a resoplar y entonces sintió algo cálido acariciar su cuello, y todos y cada uno de los múltiples poros que se repartían por su cuerpo se pusieron en alerta. Cerró los ojos… era él… notaba la respiración agitada de Ron cerca de su oído.

- Te amo…

Lo susurró lentamente, sin prisa, dejando que su aliento envolviese el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.

- Repítelo – Dijo ella con el corazón en la garganta.

- Te amo… - Insistió sin que ella tuviese que rogarle.

Hermione sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados giró su rostro hacia él quedando sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia de los de Ron, casi rozándolos y abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

- Necesito oírlo una vez más.

Tenía que estar segura, tenía que saber que Ron no la estaba utilizando, que no era simplemente una conquista más. Ron sonrió y al hacerlo entreabrió la boca dejando escapar las palabras que Hermione tanto anhelaba oír una vez más.

- Te amo, te amo… te amo.

Y se acercó a ella aun mas, rozando sus labios débilmente con la boca extasiada e incitante de Hermione, pero Ron cambió de parecer y decidió hundirlos en el cuello de la muchacha comenzando a recorrerlo con sus besos desde detrás de su oreja hasta el hueco de la clavícula sin descanso. La joven sintió una descarga eléctrica sacudir su cuerpo, subió una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello rojo de Ron atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia el lugar que el joven no dejaba de besar. Los besos de Ron dejaron de ser dulces y se volvieron salvajes, y los escalofríos de Hermione aumentaron. Ron renunció a su garganta un solo instante para mirarla fijamente, Hermione entendió perfectamente aquella mirada, y sonrió… le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar. Tragó saliva, no deseaba otra cosa que ser suya y saber que él solo le pertenecía a ella. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Ron, a sus labios suplicantes, y los atrapo con la fuerza que da el deseo liberado, logrando sobresaltar al joven, dejándolo si aliento, dándole a entender que aquello era un sí rotundo. Ron correspondió al beso profundo, húmedo, excitante, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Hermione con una maestría sorprendente dejando al descubierto aquello que lo había desconcentrado durante la partida, y sin pedir mas permisos abandonó los labios de Hermione y hundió la cabeza en sus senos, recorriéndolos con su ávida boca, sin dejar un solo trozo de piel exenta de sus besos. Hermione pensó que durante años había estado perdiendo el tiempo con otros hombres, y adoró todas y cada una de las coincidencias que le habían llevado hasta él. Ron continuó explorando el cuerpo menudo de la joven con sus manos, con su lengua, con sus labios, sorteando cada obstáculo a su paso, deshaciéndose de ellos, y arrancando de la garganta de Hermione gemidos cada vez menos sofocados. Y ella hacía lo mismo con él, provocándole las mismas sensaciones, notando como el cuerpo de Ron se envolvía en un excitante sudor y sus músculos se tensaban y endurecían. Unidos y desnudos, él sobre ella, ella sobre él, sin nada que ocultar, sin discusiones, sin idiotas redomados ni sabelotodo insufribles, solo Ron y Hermione. Saciando su necesidad de sentirse amados, deseados el uno por el otro. Y cuando Ron se introdujo en ella dejaron de ser dos personas absolutamente dispares y se convirtieron en una sola, una sola persona, una única forma de ser y de pensar, con un único deseo y propósito, amarse. Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquello que era solo suyo, dejando las huellas de sus uñas, su firma, sobre su fornida y blanca espalda, clavando los dientes sobre el hombro del joven para ahogar el sonido acrecentado de sus gemidos, y acompañando cada movimiento del cuerpo de Ron con el suyo en una placentera danza, sintiendo que jamás había sido ni podría ser tan feliz como debajo de su piel.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun era de noche. Le dolía cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero aquel era un dulce dolor. Oyó los fuertes latidos de Ron rebotar contra su oído. Hermione se había dormido sobre el torso desnudo del pelirrojo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, cuidadosa para no despertarlo, y lo observó. Ron dormía placidamente con su cabello anaranjado decorando la almohada y una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione lo contempló con ternura… ¿Acaso podía estar mas enamorada?... Indiscutiblemente no, no podía amarlo más. Con calma aproximó los dedos hacia los labios entreabiertos de Ron y los acarició con suavidad, sintiendo que esa sonrisa era suya, únicamente de ella… que era ella quien la había dejado sobre sus labios, y le indicaba que él era tan feliz como lo era ella. Y por primera vez en su vida, agradeció a todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían pasado por la cama de aquel joven y habían llenado su cuerpo de experiencia, una experiencia de la que ella carecía, y que había logrado no solo hacerla tocar el cielo con las manos, sino incluso le había dado la posibilidad de jugar con las nubes. Hermione lo contempló una vez mas, sintiendo que aquellos labios que habían besado a otras, tantas veces, y aquel cuerpo que había dejado reposar tantas cabezas sobre él, ahora le pertenecían. Ron Weasley, el idiota redomado convertido solo en idiota, para luego pasar a ser un loco divertido y ahora transformase en un ser dulce y salvajemente encantador, era únicamente suyo.

- Ni una mujer mas… - Susurró Hermione apartando sus dedos de los labios entreabiertos del muchacho – Nadie mas que yo.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo y prolongado, y salió de la cama. Se deslizó silenciosamente hasta el sofá donde estaba toda su ropa y agarró la camiseta del Tottenham de Ron cubriéndose con ella, dejándose envolver por el aroma que la prenda desprendía a él. Caminó hasta los grandes ventanales desprovistos de cortinajes que rodeaban todo el apartamento, y contempló a través de ellos la ciudad. Era indescriptiblemente feliz, probablemente no había nadie más feliz que ella sobre la faz de la tierra en aquel momento, pero Hermione se equivocaba al pensar aquello. Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon su cintura por detrás, y un beso se posó sobre la base de su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces levantada? – Susurró Ron – Vuelve a la cama.

Hermione atrapó los brazo de Ron con los suyos, dejando caer su espalda sobre el pecho desnudo de él.

- Desde tu casa se ve hermoso Londres… las luces parecen estrellas – Dijo Hermione, sitiándose reconfortada por la calidez de la piel de Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiró y abrazó con mas fuerza la cintura de la chica.

- Pero no son reales… no nos dejan ver a las de verdad, como en el jardín de mis padres.

Hermione sonrió y se giró lentamente hacia él, Ron era muy alto y sus labios quedaban al nivel de la frente de la muchacha, por ello Hermione alzó el rostro hacia él después de recorrer su cuerpo por completo con la mirada. No pudo evitar reír, Ron no se había preocupado en vestirse y su desnudez le pareció divertida.

- Una vez escuché, que si las coincidencias que se dan en tu vida son muchas hay que tenerlas en cuenta… - Dijo seriamente.

Ron rió, y con un suave movimiento atrajo a Hermione hacia su cuerpo, mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la ancha camiseta rodeando su cintura con una de ellas, y dibujando con la otra su columna vertebral, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica impregnarse en su tacto.

- Las nuestras han sido muchas – Susurró él contra los labios de ella.

- Así es.

- Entonces vuelve a la cama.

Y diciendo eso le dio un suave beso en la frente, y se separó lentamente de ella dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Hermione lo contempló, Ron caminaba sin intentar ocultar la desnudez de su cuerpo, perfecto en todos los sentidos.

- Ron…

El joven se giró sin pudor, sin censura, y Hermione sonrió aun más.

- Te amo.

Ron la miró fijamente curvando sus labios ante la sincera declaración de ella, y con un gesto seductor añadió.

- Vuelve a la cama.

Se giró y desapareció detrás el biombo, Hermione miró una vez mas a través del cristal de la ventana los colores que dibujaban las luces de la ciudad.

_"Ron tiene razón, esas estrellas no son reales"_, pensó, _"Pero hoy son mis estrellas, y brillan mas que nunca"._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado de veras...**

**Gracias saralpp, susy snape, EuridiceGranger, Alycon Malfoy, Riswe, Diosa Granger, Nataa, por vuestros rr, fueron fantásticos...**

**Un beso Copia... aquí estuvo esta coindicencia que tú bautizaste como Bajo la piel de Dios jajaj...**

**La próxima como algunasa creo que sabeís, es la úlitma y con ella termina este fic.**

**Besotes...**

**María.**


	11. Por la mala pata de Harry

**Décima coincidencia: **_**Por la "mala pata" de Harry.**_

Se encontraba a 10.000 metros del suelo, su preciado suelo, esa zona del planeta Tierra firme, y segura para el ser humano, empeñado siempre en hacer cosas que pertenecen solo a los animales, como por ejemplo, volar. Porque Hermione Granger odiaba volar, con toda su alma y ni siquiera sentir el brazo de Ron, tan fuerte y firme como la tierra que añoraba pisar, la hacía sentirse más segura. ¿Y como había llegado hasta allí? Pues de la forma mas rocambolesca posible, gracias a Harry y a su _"mala pata"_.

El avión se movió un poco mas de lo normal, Hermione cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Ron por el que casi no circulaba sangre alguna. El pelirrojo la miró y sonrió, Hermione era adorable incluso muerta de miedo.

- Solo es una leve turbulencia nena.

Pero Hermione le importaba un carajo si esa turbulencia, o como demonios se llamase, era leve o no, ella iba a morir, estaba segura. Y la culpa era de Harry y de su estúpido traspiés…

Aquel día todo parecía ir bien, era una boda bonita, con todo lo que una boda requiere; los novios, el padrino mas guapo y pelirrojo del mundo, los anillos, familiares emocionados, damas de honor delicadamente vestidas, una tarta nupcial y un baile, una simple y nada peligrosa danza, siempre que no sea Harry el que la lleve a cabo. Al principio casi parecía que había pillado el compás del vals, incluso Ginny había dejado de tensar el rostro cuando su recién estrenado marido dejó de pisarle los pies y se dio cuenta que era en el suelo donde debía apoyarlos. Pero la hora de la mala pata estaba cerca… Harry se emocionó al ver que le había pillado el tranquillo a eso del un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres y quiso hacer algo fuera de lo normal. Y de repente pasó todo muy rápido, casi sin dar tiempo a que los invitados pestañeasen, Harry agarró a su esposa de la mano y la hizo girar en un alarde de _"lo tengo todo controlado y no hay vals que se me resista"_, con tan mala suerte que enredó la cola del vestido de novia de Ginny en sus propios pies y estaba a punto de volver a contar de nuevo el un, dos… y el tres, cuando se oyó un estruendo y Harry terminó despatarrado en el suelo con la pierna izquierda en una posición un poco difícil y traumática de explicar. Y así fue como la boda finalizó en la cama de un hospital con la pierna del novio escayolada desde el tobillo hasta la ingle. Su cara era un poema, su expresión estaba llena de matices que iban desde la tristeza al enfado, a un gran enfado. Ginny, con su vestido de novia arremangado, estaba sentada a su lado. Ron miraba por la ventana y Hermione contemplaba la pierna escayolada de su amigo.

- No te preocupes mi amor estas cosas le pueden pasar a cualquiera – Dijo Ginny atusándole con suavidad el cabello.

- Pero ¿Por qué hoy?... Te lo dije Ginny, sabía que esto pasaría, no nací para bailar… el Vals y yo somos enemigos naturales.

Ron ahogó una risa sin dejar de mirar a la ventana, pero su hermana frunció el ceño porque lo había oído.

- Ron, no es ningún chiste… esto no tiene la menor gracia – Le recriminó.

El joven se giró y miró a su hermana aun sonriendo.

- No me río de lo que le ha sucedido Ginny, es un auténtico desastre. Vuestro avión para Roma sale mañana a estas horas.

Harry se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano mientras miraba a su esposa con los ojos desorbitados.

- La Luna de Miel Ginny, ¡No podremos ir!

- Eso es algo con lo que ya contaba Harry, no te preocupes, ya haremos el viaje cuando te recuperes dentro de un mes – Dijo intentando parecer comprensiva.

Harry comenzó a murmurar palabras mal sonantes por lo bajo, sin importarle si los allí presentes lo escuchaban o no.

- Tenéis que llamar a la agencia para anular los billetes y la reserva del hotel – Observó Ron, que se había alejado de la ventana y se acercó a Hermione pasándole la mano por la cintura.

Los sapos y las culebras que salían de la boca de Harry sonaron con más contundencia, soltando alguna que otra blasfemia al oír a su cuñado. Ginny lo miró de soslayo y suspiró resignada.

- Vamos Harry, no tiene importancia, además creo que no voy a anularlos.

Las blasfemias, las injurias, los sapos y las culebras dejaron de asomar por la boca del joven y miró a su esposa con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No podemos ir Ginny.

- Y no vamos a ir Harry, al menos no nosotros… Hermione… ¿Conoces Roma?

Ron notó como la joven dio un respingo entre sus brazos al oír la pregunta de Ginny, y miró a su hermana que sonreía ampliamente.

- No.

- Pues es tu oportunidad de hacerlo… Ron, ¿Por qué no os vais, preparáis el equipaje y aprovecháis este viaje que ya está negado para Harry y para mí?

Harry parecía que estaba presenciando un partido de tenis, su cabeza de dirigía velozmente de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Ron dejó de abrazar la cintura de su chica y la tomó de la mano mientras se aproximaba a su hermana y le estampaba un beso en la frente. Hermione miró a Harry que seguía sin salir de su asombro, y le mostró algo parecido a una sonrisa. Luego ambos, agarrados de la mano, abandonaron la habitación del hospital.

Harry resopló con fuerza, Ginny abandonó su silla y se inclinó sobre él despacio.

- No te preocupes mi amor, aun tenemos mucho tiempo para viajar donde nos plazca… ¿Viste la cara de Hermione? ¿Y la de mi hermano?... Tu mala pata al final no fue tan mala, créeme.

Harry miró a su esposa con resignación, la joven se inclinó sobre él aun más y lo besó, en ese instante una enfermera pasó a la habitación empujando una silla de ruedas, y los sapos y las culebras volvieron a salir a mansalva por la boca del muchacho…

Un traquido, un movimiento brusco, la voz de la azafata diciendo que debian abrocharse los cinturones porque el avión se disponía a aterrizar, y Hermione muerta de miedo, y Ron sofocando sus ganas de reír. Leve, casi sin notar nada, las ruedas del enorme pájaro de acero, se posaron sobre el ardiente asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje y entonces, solo entonces, ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

Roma, ciudad milenaria, colmada de historia, revestida por ruinas de un valor incalculable. Visitada al año por millones de turistas deseosos de impregnarse de toda la magia y la cultura de una ciudad única. Hermione podía ver desde la ventana del hotel las ruinas del foro romano presididas por el famoso y emblemático Coliseo. Se escuchaba el agua de la ducha en el cuarto de baño. Quién le iba a decir casi un año antes, que aquel hermoso día de principios de Mayo, estaría en Roma, en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, con una de las vistas mas maravillosas del mundo oyendo como el agua debía recorrer el cuerpo desnudo del hombre al que amaba. Sí, Hermione era feliz y aquel iba a ser un viaje inolvidable. Dejó de oír el agua y Ron salió de la ducha con el cabello húmedo y una toalla envolviendo la parte que quedaba bajo su cintura.

- He sido rápido, no te podrás quejar.

Hermione sonrió, ¿Por qué no se olvidaban del Coliseo, del foro romano, de la ciudad del Vaticano y se quedaban allí, los seis días, encerrada a solas con él, disfrutándolo una y otra vez?

- No, Hermione… hemos venido a ver la ciudad… hay tiempo para todo.

- ¡Oh!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso Ron ahora leía el pensamiento? Pero él tenía razón, y habría tiempo para todo. Así que ni corta ni perezosa se puso ropa cómoda, y en menos de media hora ya estaban caminando por las históricas calles de Roma. Era hermoso, toda la ciudad estaba envuelta en un sol esplendido, un sol que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Porque en Londres el astro rey no iluminaba de la misma forma. Allí lo hacía con timidez, y en Roma su forma de alumbrar y dar calor a la ciudad era casi insolente. Sentir el calor del sol en su rostro y el de la piel de Ron en su mano, era lo máximo que le podía pedir a la vida.

- ¿Almorzamos?

- Sí, ya va siendo hora – Dijo Ron mostrando entusiasmo y preguntó a uno de los transeúntes italianos un restaurante cercano y que estuviese bien.

Bien, no, era hermoso parecía como si estuviesen incluidos en una escena de alguna película de época. El maître se acercó a ellos y les acompañó a una mesa. Ron pidió una botella del mejor vino, y en apenas dos minutos un camarero exquisitamente ataviado trajo la botella y la depositó sobre la mesa, no sin antes llenar delicadamente el fondo de las copas de la pareja.  
Ron probó un poco de la suya, y con un leve y sofisticado movimiento de cabeza, asintió mirando al camarero que se alejó de ellos al instante. Hermione no pudo reprimir la risa.

- ¿Qué te divierte tanto?

- Tú y tu pinta de niño rico.

Ron rodó los ojos, y sonrió levemente. Hermione agarró su copa y se la llevó a los labios, aquella bebida era exquisita, jamás había probado algo tan espectacular para el paladar.

- Está… buenísimo.

- En Italia hay grandes reservas de vino – Dijo Ron, mirando absorto el borde de su copa.

- ¿En que piensas?

Ron dejó de mirar el líquido, y clavó sus azules ojos en los de la chica. Su rostro estaba serio, incluso melancólico. Hermione se asustó, y recordó el único día en que había visto la misma expresión en sus ojos, fue el día en que almorzaron en el club de Golf, mientras observaban como Harry y Ginny paseaban en barca.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Insistió ella.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?... ¿Tú?, Ronald Weasley, el tipo mas seguro que conozco.

- No te burles – Agregó con tono serio.

- No lo hago, es lo que pienso.

- Entonces no me conoces nena, yo soy la persona más insegura de este mundo. Pero intento disimularlo – Ron miró de nuevo el electrizante color escarlata del vino.

- Pues lo haces muy bien.

- Aprendí a hacerlo…

- ¿A qué tienes miedo Ron? – Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse.

- A perderte – El joven no levantó la vista de la copa al decir eso – A que algún día me engañes, te canses de mí… me rompas el corazón.

- Cielos Ron ¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacer eso? – Estaba desconcertada y su corazón comenzó a golpear violentamente su pecho. Ron pensaba que ella podría dejarlo, no entendía que le impulsaba a creer eso.

- Porque te amo.

- No te entiendo, Ron… yo no voy a dejarte, no voy engañarte… no pienso hacerlo.

- Lavender lo hizo y a ella también la amaba.

- ¡Yo no soy Lavender! – Hermione había subido un poco mas el tono de su voz y enrojeció al ver que parte de los comensales del restaurante se había girado para mirarla.

Ron suspiró con fuerza, observando como ella se cruzaba bruscamente de brazos sobre el pecho, y sus ojos brillaban a punto de prorrumpir en lágrimas. Era un imbecil, su seguridad ante ella era pura fachada. Ron era inseguro con las mujeres y se aprovechaba de su enorme atractivo físico para manejar las situaciones ante ellas. Debía superar ese estúpido temor a volver a sufrir por amor, Hermione tenía razón, ella no era Lavender, pero lo que sentía por aquella muchacha de cabello desordenado era tan fuerte, que el solo hecho de pensar que podía perderla lo aterraba.

- Dame tu mano.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y resopló intentando que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos.

- Nena, dame tu mano, por favor.

Solo lo pensó unos segundos más, y lentamente llevó la mano hasta las de él dejándose envolver por su calidez.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitar estar aterrado. Durante años me he negado a mí mismo la posibilidad de sentir algo mas por una mujer que no fuese puro deseo sexual, y entonces llegas tú, salida de la nada, con esa camiseta mojada y tus _cuatro cosas_ – Sonrió, a Hermione le tembló la barbilla aguantando sus ganas de sonreír también, pero era muy orgullosa y no se iba a dejar embaucar tan fácilmente – Y me volviste loco, casi desde el primer día… ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo?, el ser estúpido que te dejó tirada en la discoteca… Fue mi culpa, yo me inventé una excusa para hacerlo desaparecer, no me preguntes cual, fue muy mezquina… Tenía que ser yo quien te acompañase a tu casa. No sé a que maldito embrujo me sometiste Hermione, pero mis pensamientos fueron tuyos casi desde aquel encuentro.

La expresión de Hermione había pasado del enojo al asombro. Ron le estaba diciendo que prácticamente los dos habían sentido lo mismo durante todo ese tiempo y que habían estado jugando a las escondidas dejando todo el trabajo al destino… Sonrió, el destino era un buen profesional.

- ¡Maldita sea Ron! Eres un idiota redomado.

- Creí que eso formaba parte del pasado – Dijo el joven arqueando una ceja.

- Los dos somos idiotas.

Ron apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y sin importarle que el vino fuese carísimo y pudiese derramarse (que de hecho fue lo que sucedió), se levantó bruscamente y sin soltar la mano de su chica rodeó la mesa y se puso delante de ella obligándola a ponerse en pie. Todo el restaurante los miraba atónitos y murmurando entre ellos. El maître se puso en alerta y los camareros observaban a su jefe desconcertados. Ron miró a Hermione a los ojos, se aferró con ambas manos a su cintura y la besó, con fuerza, con deseo, con mucho amor, en medio de un mayúsculo "Ohhh". Cuando se separaron, Hermione irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados.

- Ron, si me vas a besar el resto de tu vida de esta forma te aseguro que tu miedo es irracional.

El pelirrojo rió, e ignorando que se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante repleto de comensales estirados, volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad una vez mas y Hermione le respondió de la misma forma. Arrancando de las bocas ajenas murmuraciones y exclamaciones a favor, o en contra de tan indecoroso comportamiento.

El maître después de lo sucedido no dudó en invitarles amablemente a que desalojaran el salón del restaurante y por esa razón, en esos momentos, la pareja se encontraba sentados sobre las enorme escalinata de la Piazza di Spagna (que por aquella fecha se encontraba adornada de infinidad de flores), degustando un delicioso hot-dog. La sinceridad mostrada por ambos durante el frustrado almuerzo los había unido aun más. Ahora Hermione sabía que su _super hombre_ poseía su propia Criptonita, llamada inseguridad que lo volvía un ser vulnerable. Y Ron era consciente que aquella chica lo amaba como jamás pensó que podría amarlo nadie, y que no tenía porqué compararla con ninguna otra y mucho menos con Lavender. Eran dos mujeres diferentes, y dos formas de amar, y ser amado distintas.

- Esto es hermoso – Exclamó Hermione recorriendo con la mirada la plaza.

- ¿Quieres ver algo impresionante de verdad? – Dijo él mientras se metía en la boca el último trozo de salchicha.

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces sígueme, voy a mostrarte la fuente de los deseos más hermosa del mundo.

Hermione se puso en pie, y Ron la tomó de la mano alejándose de la floreada plaza y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la _ciudad eterna_, hasta que de repente el pelirrojo se detuvo y dijo.

- Aquí es, te presento a la Fontana de Trevi.

Hermione miró a un lado, y a otro, pero no vio nada, solo la pared lateral de un enorme edificio con muchas ventanas.

- ¿Dónde?... Es un edificio Ron.

El joven sonrió, y la arrastró suavemente hacia la calle que cruzaba por delante de ese edificio, y entonces al girar un enorme monumento emergió de la pared de aquella mole de hormigón que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa fachada. La Fontana de Trevi, oculta, renaciendo de un hermoso y palaciego telón de fondo, con Neptuno y sus tritones presidiéndola. Hermione abría la boca desmesuradamente, aquello era majestuoso.

- ¡Oh!

Fue lo único que acertó a decir. Ron sonrió satisfecho, y tiró de ella para posicionarla frente al monumento. Alrededor, los turistas se sentaban en unas gradas de piedra formado un semicírculo y muchas personas se acercaban a la fuente para lanzaban monedas al agua turquesa y cristalina.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, las figuras parecen tener vida, Ron.

- Ese edificio, como lo llamaste, es el Palacio Poli… Dice una antigua leyenda, que todo aquel que visite Roma tiene que volver a ella, y una forma segura de hacerlo es tirar una moneda de espaldas a la fuente y desearlo con todas tus fuerzas… yo lo hice, y aquí estoy otra vez.

- ¡Dame una moneda! – Exclamó Hermione emocionada.

Ron rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos euros. Extendió uno de ellos para que Hermione lo cogiese, y guardó el otro en su mano.

- Tienes que ponerte de espaldas al agua.

Hermione obedeció, y se giró. Ron hizo lo mismo, y contaron hasta tres, en ese instante las monedas salieron disparadas por los aires, y cayeron al agua hundiéndose en ella junto a miles de relucientes monedas más.

- ¿Crees que volveremos otra vez? – Preguntó Hermione sin apartar la vista del agua.

- Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo.

La chica suspiró mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, pasándole los brazos por detrás rodeando su cintura.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Mucho.

- Si la vida te diese la oportunidad de borrarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, ¿Escogerías volver a coincidir conmigo?

Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ron suspiró, amaba ese ceño.

- ¿Qué pregunta mas idiota es esa?

- Respóndeme.

- Ron, no le permitiría a mi vida la opción de borrar nada, absolutamente nada de lo que he vivido contigo… ¿Te parece buena mi respuesta? – Frunció los labios.

- No.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó indignada.

- Me parece maravillosa tu respuesta… ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Hermione resopló y se mordió el labio inferior con resignación.

- A decir verdad, podrías decírmelo mas veces, eres muy poco generoso con los _te amo_, y siempre los susurras, y me dejas confusa, como la primera vez.

Ron rió, se separó de ella y de un salto se subió al borde de la fuente logrando captar de inmediato la atención de un agente italiano que custodiaba el lugar.

- ¡Cielos Ron, bájate de ahí ahora mismo!

- ¡Mi novia! – Gritó Ron a pleno pulmón – ¡Me reprocha que siempre le digo que la amo entre susurros, y ahora voy a demostrarle que no es así!

- ¡No, no, no! Ron baja inmediatamente, ¡Por el amor de Dios, no te entienden!

- ¡Hazlo chico!

Hermione se giró atónita hacia el hombre que había hablado en el mismo idioma que ellos y levantaba el puño animando a Ron a que lo dijese, pero el pelirrojo no necesitaba que nadie le diese ánimos, porque se su garganta salió el _Te amo __Hermione_ mas alto, rotundo, sincero y desesperado que jamás nadie había pronunciado, y todo eso sucedía mientras el policía tiraba de él para bajarlo del borde de la fuente, y le extendía la correspondiente multa por alterar el orden público. Pero Ron no prestaba atención al agente, y mostraba una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro mientras sus ojos soñadores se clavaban en una más que ruborizada y feliz Hermione.

Definitivamente eran las dos personas mas dispares del mundo, dos polos opuestos irremediablemente abocados a sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, y unidos por una serie de absurdas y descabelladas coincidencias.

Porque como alguien dijo una vez, si las coincidencias son muchas, hay que tenerlas en cuenta…, sobre todo, cuando se trata del amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Se acabó...**

**Apenas puedo dejar una reflexión sobre este fic porque está muy claro y lo digo en la última frase. Si estamos predestinados a algo o alguien en esta vida, nada puede lograr que no lleguemos a ella, o casi nada... otra cosa es que seamos lo suficientemente inteligentes para darnos cuenta de ello. Cierto es (a mí me ha pasado), que en ocasiones piensas que es imposible que esa persona que el destino absurdo se empeña en poner delante tuyo, porque en absoluto tiene nada en común contigo, es la persona de tu vida. Pero luego te das cuenta que ser diferentes es tal vez lo mejor, porque aprendes de él/lla y él/ella de ti... No hay que negar lo evidente, aunque eso trastorne tu casi perfecta vida...**

**Me alegro de veras si he conseguido con esta historia el único objetivo que me había marcado... Distraer y Divertiros... Así que infinitas gracias por todo.**

**Gracias por los rr en la coincidencia anterior:**

**EuridiceGranger:** Me alegra mucho haberte hecho feliz con este fic, de veras... gracias a ti por seguirlo con tanto entusiasmo.

**Diosa Granger: **Hola mis saludos desde España para ti también, es maravilloso que te haya gustado tanto de veras me haces muy feliz, es lo único que pretendo haceros disfrutar así que mil gracias...

**susy snape: **Hola, tú has sido fiel a este fic desde el principio, mil gracias por eso... Me alegra que te divirtiese tanto esta historia y que el tiempo que la leíste te hiciese pasar un buen rato... pero como dijiste, todo llega a su fin...

**Micolita: **Hola, bueno tú me has seguido en casi todas mis historias me alegra verte en esta también y aun mas que te haya gustado tanto... gracias por estar ahí...

**Alycon Malfoy: **Hola jajaj yo tambien te quieroooooo, bueno eres la segunda que me propone un Dramione, algún día lo haré pero no aparecerá Ron en él, porque sino se quedaría con la chica y no sería un DRamione jaja... un besote y mil gracias por tus post (no me he vuelto a equivocar con tu nick ;) )

**fearless night: **Hola me alegro que te gustase mi fic y esa escena, bueno no es un fic para adultos así creo que insinua sin contar... gracias por leer esta historia...

**rosa. chocolate: **wow! fue una sorpresa tu rr, en serio gracias por leer mi historia. Sé que amas los AU el tuyo es genial, no lo he terminado porque tengo un terrible problema, falta de tiempo... pero lo tengo en favoritos y cuando puedo paso y leo algo... me alegra haberte alegrado el día (valga la redundancia) y mucho mas que te decidieras a leer esta historia. Opino igual que tú, los AU te permiten dejar volar la imaginación, mi imaginación vuela mucho jaj... Yo creo en el destino y la mayoria de mis historias lo tienen como transfondo. Gracias a ti por leerlo, y por hacerme saber que lo has leído... besos.

**Mely Weasley: **Hola, sí, es mi culpa actualizo demasiado rápido. Es que esta historia estaba abanzada en una web de Harry y por eso aquí lo subia rápido... Todas queremos un Ron así!!!! Gracias por hacer un hueco en tu vida para esta historia, fue un placer contar contigo como lectora...

**Ahora saludo de forma especial a las dos personas a las que fue dedicado todas y cada una de las coincidencias que conforman este fic:**

**Riswe:** Simplemente y lo sabes, porque me apoyas en mis historias, porque nunca dejaste que me rindiese con Fantasmas, porque tus rr me animaron mucho, y porque quise hacerlo... un beso grande y mil gracias por estar ahí... me alegro mucho que esta historia te haya gustado, y que la imagen de Ron desnudo y Hermione con la enorme camiseta se quede guardada para siempre en tu memoria, ;)

**Copia Pirata:** Me volviste loca, mucho. Me hace muy feliz que esta historia te haya gustado tanto, que la hayas disfrutado, reido y sentido tanto de veras. Gracias por cada uno de tus dobles comentarios, me hicieron reir, me hicieron feliz... Siento mucho haber puesto tu corazón al borde del infarto, Ron es Ron y que nuestra imaginación vuele es algo que yo al menos no puedo evitar. Un beso Gema, y no sabes lo que gané cuando decidiste seguir leyendo mis historias... PD: Cobrizo es sinónimo de castaño, odio utilizar siempre las mismas palabras...

**Ahora sí, gracias por todo... **

**Un beso, **

**Yolanda María.**


End file.
